Laws that are needed to be followed in Smash Mansion
by alexa005
Summary: When Master Hand is sick and tired of the smashers' (and Crazy Hand's) shenanigans, he decided to make laws in order for them to follow. But what will these laws do to the smashers? Chaos, of course! -inspired by things no longer allowed to do fanfics-
1. Smash law 1

**This is inspired by a fanfiction that I currently read. The title is 'things that are no longer allowed to do'. Although that I read the original (skippy's list), everyone is having their own version of it so I write my own and here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros belongs to Nintendo. I only wrote this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my second language so expect some grammatical errors that you will enconter throughout the story.**

* * *

 **Smash law 1: By my orders, Bowser is NOT allowed to kidnap Princess Peach while the tournament is still ongoing-MH**

"Hehehe...this time I'll get her for real." Bowser said, he is hiding in the bushes. He spies on the certain princess who is sitting and drinking tea. Princess Peach is reading her book when she didn't noticed that Bowser is watching her. The koopa king went out of his hiding place and began to sneak behind the princess, sack on his hands. When he was now behind the princess' back, he lift the sack to put her in. Before the Princess knew that she is being spied on, she was put inside the sack and Bowser carried her like a potato sack.

Unknown to the turtle, a certain hylian saw these events.

* * *

"Mario!" Link shouted while running. Mario turned around to see Link, catching his breath and with a distraught face. "What's wrong-a, Link?"

"Princess Peach," Link said in between breaths. "She is kidnapped by Bowser!"

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed then began to run outside. "Where did Bowser take Peach-a?"

* * *

"Bowser!" Peach shouted at him angrily while glaring at the Koopa King who is laughing. She was bound in a chair. "I swear that if I get out of here, I will report this incident to Master Hand!"

Bowser stopped laughing when he hears Peach's statement. "Oh no. They don't know this place, so it will be a matter of time-"

Before he completed his statement, suddenly the door burst into flames and on it was Mario, a fire ball in his hands.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed happily.

"What-" before Bowser could react, Mario hurl the fireball onto the Koopa king, hitting him in the butt. Bowser suddenly scream while running in circles to put the flames out. This took Mario an opportunity to untie Peach from her binds.

"Thank you, Mario!" Peach said then she kissed Mario on the cheek.

Mario's face turned red. "You're welcome-a. Let's get out of here and report this to Master Hand-a."

Peach nodded and the two went outside the shack, which is near to the mansion.

* * *

Several hours later, a furious Master Hand found Bowser and as his punishment, he was running in circles but this time in the mansion field.

* * *

 **And chapter one is done! If you have any laws in mind, feel free to suggsest.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Smash law 2

**Thanks for reeading! Here comes chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: See chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 2: Because of what happened last time, the swordsmans (Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Shulk, Cloud and male Corrin) are NOT allowed to play 'Slenderman: the eight pages' or any horror survival game in the mansion.- MH**

Everyone in the mansion suddenly woke up in surprise because of screams. All of them are rubbing their eyes and yawning in irritation, even Master Hand is irritated, too.

The source of their irritation: in Cloud's room.

"Hurry up and get the sixth page already!" Roy shouted at Cloud, who was in the front of the computer. Tonight, the group of swordsmans are playing 'slenderman the eight pages'. All of them are crowding at the computer and Cloud is playing the said game.

"I got it!" Cloud exclaimed triumphantly, as he get the sixth page, but as the screen turned , Slenderman is behind him already and statics are heard, indicating its game over. The swordsmans screamed like little girls.

"Well, at lease you beat Shulk's record." Link said, placing his hand of Cloud's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said, smirking at the sulking Shulk.

"Who's next to play?" Cloud asked then male Corrin raises his hand. "Me! Me!"

"Allright!" Cloud stands up in his chair and male Corrin took his place. But as male Corrin pushes the start button, suddenly the door knocked loudly.

"People, just sleep already?!" Peach shouted, pounding the door. "We report this to MH!"

"They are playing Slenderman." Pac-man's voice was heard.

"Again?!" Peach exclaimed angrily.

"Stop playing that game! You waking everyone up!" Samus said.

The others looled at the pounding door. "Are they seriously report this to the hand?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I think." Marth said then turned to male Corrin. "I think that's enough for tonight. We need some sleep."

"But I want to play!" Male Corrin whined then pleads to his comrades with his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

The others sighed. "Okay."

Male Corrin started playing the game, despite the banging of the door. His hands are figeted while moving the mouse. But as he wandered the forest (on the screen, he hadn't found the first page yet),Slenderman is appeared before him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All of them are shouted like girls. The others outside are covered their ears in irritation.

* * *

"Playing Slenderman is forbidden!" MH declared.

"But whyyyyy?" Marth whined.

"Because of your screamings and shoutings, the others can't sleep at night and they will kill you for it."

"How about 'Corpse Party'?" Roy suggested.

MH's entire hand grow red in irritation at Roy's statement. "Any horror surving games is forbidden and that's final!"

The swordsman groaned. They are grounded for two weeks and they are in kitchen duty.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Smash law 3

**Thanks for reading! Here's Chapter three**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smasher Law 3 - Bayonetta stop taking advantage of your witch time, pushing them off the building then using it for your own amusement is bad. - MH**

It all started when Bayonetta is bored. Real bored. With no scheduled matches for her and nothing else to do, she thinks of an idea that she will never forget.

"How about I used my witch time to prank people?" She said aloud.

By that, shenanigans ensures.

* * *

"Um, Lucas. Have you seen my brush?" Samus asked, looking at the table where her hair brush lay seconds ago.

"I-I saw your brush moments ago." Lucas explained. "But I saw Bayonetta approaching to the table where your brush lay and seconds later, she's gone along with your brush."

"Did she use witch time?" Samus rubbed her chin.

Ouside Samus' room, Bayonetta stands, hair brush in hand. "Well, this is a beautiful brush. But I need to find that angel first."

* * *

"Let me summarize. You said that you were in the mansion's roof balcony, sightseeing and moments later you realized that you are going to fall?" Ryu said to Pit, who is lying in the bed and has a cast on his left foot.

Pit nodded. "Its like that time has stopped. I dont know how in the world I ended up falling down! Everyone knows that I dont know how to fly!"

Dr Mario approach the two. "Seems your foot-a has been sprained. Im sorry to say that you will stay in the hospital-a."

"No way!" Pit exclaimed.

Outside the doc's office, Bayonetta laughed.

* * *

"What happened here?" Ike asked, surveying the room. It was a total mess.

"Don't blame me." Cloud said, surveying the room also. "Although the room was neatly clean seconds ago."

"Maybe someone entered the room and trashed it."

"But who? We locked the door before we leave."

Ike observes the room again. He knows that he and Cloud entered the room neat and clean and seconds later it transformed into a messy room. "So, we need to clean it all over again?" Cloud asked.

"Yep." And Cloud groaned.

* * *

"You pervert!" Lucina screeched then slapped Ganondorf in the face, her face is red in anger. A hand mark is etched on his face.

"Hey! I didnt do it on purpose!" The gerudo defended himself. "I don't know how my hand ended up in your butt whether that I was only passing by!"

"What's wrong, Lucina?" Male Robin asked. "Ganondorf supposed to be in the arena in ten minutes."

"That's the problem, Robin!" Lucina said, then pointed her finger accusingly at Ganondorf. "He touched my butt!"

"Lady, I dont know how I ended up touching your butt! Its like time has been stopped!" Ganon said, he is tired of explaining everything to them..

"You said time stopped?" Male Robin said, rubbing his chin. Ganondorf nodded.

"Dont change the subject, mister!" Lucina angrily said.

Behind the wall, Bayonetta giggled at her handiwork. Unbeknownst to her, a certain redhead saw the happenings.

* * *

"MH!" Roy said, entering the office. MH is reading a newspaper. "We have trouble!"

MH stopped reading and placed the newspaper at the table. "What is it, Roy?"

"Bayonetta is using witch time to prank people. Again!"

"What! I thought she promised to me to use that power only in matches! Where is she?"

* * *

Before Bayonetta uses her witch time over to Fox and Falco, who are repairing their airwings, Roy approached the Umbra Witch, MH is accompanying him.

"Bayonetta!" MH said, causing Bayonetta to turn her head and yelped in surprise. "I only allowed you to use witch time but only in battle, not outside the matches!"

"But Im bored, MH." Bayonetta said. "But how did you know that I did it?"

"Roy here-" he pointed his thumb at Roy. "Saw everything that youve done."

"Using witch time to pushed Pit off the roof, trashing Ike and Cloud's room with your wicked weaves and placing Ganon's hand into Lucina's butt. Its not a very good idea." Roy said. "And I know youre the one who stole Samus' brush. Give it back to her before she's on rampage."

Bayonetta reluctantly surrendered the hair brush and she gave it to Roy.

MH shoock his entire body. "And therefore, using witch time outside matches is forbidden!"

Bayonetta groaned. It is not entirely her day.

* * *

 **End**


	4. Smash law 4

**I post two chapters this week! Tablet has problems so type this on my cp instead.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap1**

* * *

 **Smash law 4: Roy Koopa is NOT allowed to prank, shove or trip Roy just for fun. The Fire Emblem crew, Mewtwo and Dr. Mario are sick and tired of sending him to the clinic and treating his wounds as a result of your prank. - MH**

It all started when a certain pink haired koopaling wrote something in his notebook.

This notebook, entitled: 'Ways to kick swordsman Roy out of the tournament and be the only Roy in this tournament', is written in bold letters and below is the lists of pranks that Roy koopa will do to the poor swordsman.

Shenanigan ensures.

* * *

 **Prank 1**

Roy was walking the forest near the mansion after the match. He is enjoy the fresh air and the nature that surrounds him. He didnt know that Roy koopa is hiding in the bushes watching him, slingshot in hand. Standing beside Roy is a tree with a beehive. The pink haired koopaling aimed the beehive and shoot it. The stone hitted the beehive and the beehive falls down onto Roy's head. Roy suddenly screamed like a little girl, while the bees stings his skin. Moments later, the two Corrins arrived, hearing the redhead's screams, using dragon fang on the bees and sent Roy to the clinic.

Two weeks later, Roy was discharged. But not for long.

* * *

 **Prank 2**

Roy Koopa secretly shoved Roy in the stairs while the latter is carrying a box full of smash balls. The redhead falls face flat on the floor below and the koopaling scurried away in a hurry. Moments later, Lucina found him and called a nearby smasher to send him into the clinic. Two weeks later Roy discharged again.

* * *

 **Prank 3**

Roy koopa places a Mr. Saturn on the floor and scurried away when Roy was passing by with Mewtwo as a companion, talking about the others who are cut from the tournament. Suddenly, Roy trips on the Mr. Saturn and he falls face flat on the floor again. Mewtwo saw this and with his telekinetic powers, sends Roy in the clinic for the third time.

* * *

 **Prank 4**

Roy was dripping wet and he was hit on the head when a bucket of water above the door of his room falls onto him, knocking him unconscious. Marth and Ike found him later and send him to the clinic again.

* * *

 **Prank 5**

Roy was hanged upside down in a tree and with a lump on his head, indicating he was hit with a blunt object. The two Robins and Roy's aunt (actually, he called her aunt because she's Lilina's mom and a friend of his dad's) Lyn found him later and send him to the clinic. Again.

* * *

 **Prank 6**

"I swear in Elimine's name if I ever find that koopaling!" Roy is annoyed. Really annoyed. Today, he was sent in the clinic for the sixth time because he accidentally slipped on the banana peel, spraining his left foot. Said foot is with a cast and hanging above his head. In his left side are the Fire Emblem crew and from his right is Dr. Mario.

"This is the sixth time that you ended up in this clinic." Ike said with a sigh. "Luckily you survived."

"I'll survive." The redhead said, gritted his teeth in irritation. "If I discharge here, I'll teach him a lesson."

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared beside the doc. Everyone is getting used to his sudden appearance, through. "It seems that you are correct, Roy. It was Roy Koopa who plays prank on you. Lucas, Ness and Little Mac witnessed him placing a Mr. Saturn on the floor, along with the others weeks ago."

"Did you report this to MH?" Lucina asked.

"Yes."

"Well-a, I hope that you will recover soon and we hope that MH-a will punished Roy Koopa-a." Dr. Mario said to Roy. The others nodded.

* * *

 **Prank 7**

Before Roy Koopa placed a centipede onto Roy's favorite stuffed toy that was laying in the living room, two hands was placed on his shoulder. The koopaling turned around and saw an irate Marth and Ike.

"Um...hi?" The koopaling fidgeted.

The two are not to be fooled easily. "Oh no, we know what you have done. Roy is currently in the doc's clinic and he's still recovering." Marth said with a smug.

"So, we are sending you to MH's office and explain everything to him." Ike said, grabbing the koopaling's collar and dragged him to the hand's office.

* * *

 **End.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	5. Smash law 5

**This fanfic will be in slow update because starting today, I will be focusing on my term paper. So until I finish my project, I will be updating if I have little time.**

 **This is the last update, but dont worry, this fanfic is still ongoing. Keep suggesting laws until I have time to write.**

 **And this is a double chapter posting this week! Enjoy!**

 **TemUltimate: here you go! Sorry if its short. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 5: Bayonetta may NOT use that one taunt she has against Lucas or anyone who has no mom. - MH**

"PK Thunder!"

"Oh, dear!" Bayonetta said as she dodged Lucas' attacks. She retaliates with her guns. Lucas dodged it in time and cast PK Freeze on her, but she dodged it and attacked him with her wicked weaves. Lucas dodge the attack and cast another PK Freeze, hitting her sucessfully and recieved 175% of damage.

"Seems like Lucas is winning!" Toon Link said happily, cheering for his friend.

"Go, Lucas!" Ness cheered.

Lucas hit Bayonetta again with a PK Fire and the Umbra Witch stepped backed a little. She looked at the sceen that she has a 180% damage. "Child, did you know how to talk to a lady with respect?"

Lucas was confused, so is the audience. "What the hell she mean by that?" Villager asked.

"If you want to learn how to talk to a lady," Bayonetta taunted Lucas. "Asks your mom."

Suddenly, everyone went silent of what she said.

"She's dead."

"I feel for Lucas."

"She says the fobidden word in front of Lucas."

"There will be a riot for 'my mom is dead' club later."

Bayonetta was confused of what she heard. "What did they mean by that?" Then she saw her opponent nearly in tears. "Oh shit!"

Lucas is crying, hard. "So what if I talk it to my mom?!" He yelled between sobs. "Just because you are a lady doesn't mean that you can boss us around! I heard that your mom is dead and so do I and the others! So just stop!"

And by that, Lucas runs away from the match. Bayonetta's jaw gape as she saw the other smashers that has no mom also runs away from the stadium, crying.

"So, Bayonetta won by default?' Peach asks, looking at all the vacant seats. "I feel for the others, though."

"Don't know." Zelda replied.

Bayonetta isn't recovered from her shock. "What's wrong with my taunt?" She asked herself.

Samus throws a maxim tomato at Bayonetta. "Oh shut up, Cereza!"

Later, the members of 'my mom is dead' club storms Bayonetta and mauled her like no tomorrow. She was sent into the clinic afterwards.

* * *

 **End**

 **Like always, criticism is welcome!**


	6. Smash law 6

**Like I said, this is a double chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1, or Dissidia**

* * *

 **Smash law 6: Mentioning Sephiroth's name or humming the 'one winged angel' theme is NOT allowed when Cloud is around. The last time you people did that, some of you ended up in the clinic and said blond haired swordsman is beco** **ming para** **noid when said name mentioned above is heard and attacking people. - MH**

 **P.S: Cloud/Sephiroth yaoi fanfics and doujinshis also counted!- Cloud**

It all started when a certained blond haired mercenary is walking into the cafeteria after a match.

Cloud is getting a piece of sandwitch and eating in peace when he heard mummurs from the villains.

"Hey, did you know that all of the swordsmen smashers, Cloud has the numerous yaoi fanfics in his universe?" Bowser said to his fellow villains.

"What?!" Ganondorf shouted when Bowser clamped his mouth. "Slience, Ganon! Cloud will heard you when he finds out that we mentioned 'the one doesn't want to be mentioned when Cloud is around'."

Bowser let go of his hand in Ganon's mouth. "Let me guess, did Sephiroth **[BLEEP!]** Cloud in those fanfics?" Dedede asked then laughed. Unkown to the villains, Cloud overheard the conversation thanks to his mako-induced hearing. He walked to the villains seat, clenching his fist in anger.

"What were you saying?" Cloud threatened the villains. The villains only turned around and gulped.

Chaos ensures.

* * *

"Wow! That's a nice music you've got there, Marth!" Shulk praised the blue haired prince. Today, the swordsmen are in the library, taking their free time. Marth is playing a piano while Male Corrin and Roy played chess. Ike is pacing the room while Shulk is reading while hearing the music Marth played. Cloud and Link are watching the chess match.

"I'm glad that you like it." Marth said, then standing up. "I only played this piece back in my home world."

"He also played that piece back in the Melee tournament." Roy chimed in and placed his piece. "Checkmate."

"No fair!" Male Corrin exclaimed in frustration, clutching his hair with both hands. "I've defeated again!"

"That's Roy for you." Marth said when suddenly, he hears Ike hummed some sort of a music. "Um, Ike?"

"Yes?" Ike said.

"What music did you hummed earlier?" Marth asked.

"The 'one winged angel'." Ike answered with confusion. "Why do you asks?"

Marth pointed at Cloud's direction and Ike followed the gaze. He saw Cloud seated in the corner in a fetus position, muttering incoherent words.

"Stop being paranoid, chocobo head!" Ike said. Cloud's eyes twitched at the forbidden nickname. "There is NO way that Sephiroth will come to this-" then he was hit with a thick book to the face by Cloud.

Roy stands up and seated beside Shulk. "What are you reading, Shulk?"

"A doujinshi." Shulk said.

"Which fandom?" Roy asked then took a peek. "No way! A R-18 doujinshi!"

At Roy's statement, everyone in the room is gathered aroud Shulk. Said swordsman was confused. "Come on, its only a Cloud/Sephiroth R-18 doujinshi." Then he looked at the said spiky blond haired swordsman in shock. Shulk only gulped.

"Shulk." Cloud said angrily. "Where did you get that book?"

Chaos ensures, again.

* * *

After a whole day of attacking people who mentions Sephiroth's name (except the children and female smashers) and sending them to the clinic (he hears MH's complains), he entered his room and lays himself on the bed when his phone buzzed. He gets the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cloud." A familiar voice that is only known to Cloud answered on the other line. Cloud shivered in anger. "Did you miss your nemesis?"

"Stop calling me, Sephiroth!" He yelled then end his call hastily. "How in the world did he get my number?!" He asked aloud, then stands up. "Well, I explain the 'smasher sending to the clinic' matter to the Hand for a while."

* * *

Somewhere in Dissidia world, Sephiroth laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I'll torment that puppet for a little while."

* * *

 **End**

 **As always, criticism is welcome**


	7. Smash law 7

**I'm back! Fresh from the term paper! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 7: Keeping scarfies as a pet is prohibited. The Kirby crew had a trauma regarding a certain incident involving these creatures and whoever keeps them will have kitchen duty for a week. - MH**

"MOMMY!" Roy shrieked while running for his life, as some cute wolf like head creatures are chased after him. To his left is Marth and to his right is Ike. The three of them are running.

"Who released these scarfies?!" Marth asked, as he shook his leg to take off a random scarfy from clinging him. "My bet this is Pit's fault!" Ike chimed in.

"Hey! Don't blame me for this!" Pit said, he is on Marth's side and by his looks, he was afraid. "Did your goddess release them?!"

"Lady Palutena didn't released them!"

"Then who release these creatures?!"

"I don't know!"

"Guys, stop fighting. Just keep running because they are gaining on us!" Cloud said, Shulk at his side. Ike looked behind and saw the scarfies are multiplying. "Shit! There's too many!"

"How in the world Kirby survived this?!" Marth groaned.

* * *

"Stay away!" Lucina shrieked, swinging her Falchion to chased the scarfies away but in vain.

Zelda cast a shield to separate the girls from the scarfies. "I know that I have penchant for cute things but these scarfies are nightmare incarnate!" True to her words, the scarfies turned into ferocious creatures when they are hurt as Samus and Bayonetta hit them with their weapons.

"Who release them?!" Peach asked, tighening the grip of her frying pan.

"Probably the villains." Rosalina said while calming her agitated Lumas down.

"But Dedede doesn't want to talk about these creatures!" Female Corrin shrieked. Then suddenly, they hear a scream from the distance.

"Is that Male Robin?!" Female Robin asked.

"Yes." The girls chorused.

"Seems like the scarfy bit him."

"Amen to him." Female Robin prayed.

* * *

"Mamma mia!" Luigi screamed when a scarfy bit his butt. He was running in circles for hours until Mario pried it off. "Who release them?"

"I don't know!" Link answered while blocking the scarfy's attacks.

"Blame Dedede-a!" Luigi said.

* * *

"Sheesh, they cant just give up!" C. Falcon complained as the scarfies began to surrounds them. C. Falcon, Fox, Falco, Olimar and the dog hunt are in circles, weapons drawn (pikmins in case of Olimar).

"Who release them?" Fox asked.

* * *

"I know they are harmless but NOT this violent!" Mewtwo snapped as he hurls shadow balls after shadow balls at the approaching scarfies. The pokemons and the children are leaned against the wall.

"Who release them?" Lucario groaned, he was tired of hitting them.

* * *

"Great idea Sonic, but they are now struggling free!" Ryu complained as he, Sonic, Pac-man, Megaman, the Wii Fit trainers, R.O.B, Game and Watch and Palutena (with a sulking Dark Pit at her side) saw the net full of scarfies. Said creatures are gnawing the nets to freedom.

"Who release them?" Megaman groaned.

* * *

The villains (sans Dedede) are bitten from head to toe by the scarfies. No one remembered them, after all.

* * *

MH's office.

"It wasn't me who release those scarfies! Honest!" Dedede defended himself. He and the Kirby crew are in the hand's office.

"We all knew that this incident happened in your world, correct?" MH asked.

"Yes, MH." Meta Knight answered.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"But I didn't bring them here to the mansion!" Dedede added. "I don't know how they ended up here!"

"For once, I agree with His Fatness." Meta Knight said. Dedede glared at him.

"If it wasn't you, then who?" MH asked.

* * *

In the basement of the smash mansion, Crazy Hand (or CH) is hiding on the corner, a opened cage is in front of him. "Go, my pretties! Enjoy your play!"

The scarfies' expressions are happy. CH is glad to have a pet.

But for the others, its a headache.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	8. Smash law 8

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Serris9k: thanks for the review! Here's the law that you suggested!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 8: The assist trophy Elec Man is NOT a walking charger station. So stop asking him to charge whatever electronics you have because you're lazy to find an outlet. - MH**

"Elec Man, can I have a request?"

Elec Man (let's call him EM for a while) turned his head and sees Princess Peach, holding a tablet. "What is it, your highness?"

"Come, on! Just call me Peach, like everyone else." Peach said with a smile. "Anyways, can you please charge my tablet?" She handed a tablet to him.

EM nodded his head. "Sure!"

(After a few minutes)

"Here you go, Peach. All charged" EM said, handing to Peach her tablet.

Peach took her tablet from his hands. She sees her tablet battery has reached 100%. "Thank you, EM!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"EM, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Prince Marth?"

"Can you please charge these two phones? Roy said that the outlet from our room can't be seen somewhere."

"Sure!" EM agreed. "But whose phone are those?"

"Mine and Roy. Roy is busy training with Mewtwo."

* * *

"EM, can we ask you something?"

"What is it, Ness?"

"Can you please charge these 3DS? Lucas said he couldn't find the outlet."

"Sure!"

* * *

"EM, can you please charge my tablet?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"EM, can you please charge my laptop?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Elec Man, proceed to the arena in 10 minutes." EM is tired. Real tired. Someone has been summoned him to the match, so he reclutantly step into the pod and dissapeared.

Turns out that he can't assists Olimar (who summoned him as his assist) in the latter's match against Ganondorf due that all of his electricity has been running out so he let Olimar gets defeated by Ganon.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Olimar." EM apologized.

"It's OK, EM. I accept your apology." Olimar said, smiling. "But why are you running out of electricity?" He added with a concern look on his face.

"The truth is, everyone in the mansion asked me to charge their gadgets."

"And you agree?" EM nodded.

Olimar sighed. "I suggest that you need some rest. I'll ask MH to have you excused as an assist trophy for a while."

"Thanks, Olimar."

* * *

MH's office

MH has seen and heard the conversation through the screen. _So that's why EM can't assist_ _Olimar at that match earlier_ , he thought.

"I'll write a law about this." And he proceeds to write.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	9. Smash law 9

**I'm back! Finals ended smoothly and I found a company that will conducted my OJT! (Claps hands!) so I going to post this at once for my comeback!**

 **Serris9k: thanks! Glad you like it XD**

 **Master Shorty 11: Added! Just look forward to it! And thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 or Outlast**

* * *

 **Smash law 9: Aside from playing, watching all the walkthrough of all horror surviving games are NOT allowed. The last time you watch those, Male Robin is having a trauma in regards to a certain horror survival game with a certain antagonist called the player 'darling'. He is having nightmares now.- MH**

"What are you watching, Link?" Male Robin asked one day when he saw Link watching some sort of a walkthrough in his cellphone.

Link turned at Male Robin and answered. "Its a walkthrough."

"Walkthrough of?"

"Outlast: Whistleblower." Link answered. "Since MH forbid us to play horror games, we decided to watch the walkthrough instead."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **-Weeks later-**

Male Robin woke up in some sort of a asylum. He was tied up in a table naked and his groin is directed to a buzzsaw. Surrounds the room are blood splattered on the wall and multiple corpses has been splayed out.

"Where the hell am I?!" He asked aloud.

"Darling~" a voice cooed him. Male Robin gulped at the voice. The voice belonged to a male that has a 50s clothing with a blood on his face. He is looking at Male Robin with longing eyes.

"T-this is a dream, right?" Male Robin asked himself.

"No, my darling, you're not dreaming~" a female voice was heard and emerge from the shadows is a certain dark mage that Male Robin only knew.

"T-t-t-Tharja?!" Male Robin was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Darling, this is our honeymoon." Tharja said, curling her hair with her fingers. "So-"

"Honeymoon? I'm married to Cordelia, for Naga's sake!" Male Robin shouted. "And what the hell is that guy doing here?" He asked, reffering the question to the male figure.

"You hurt me, darling." The man said, clutching his chest with his hand. "I want you to have my baby, so-"

"I'm male, people! And males can't have babies!"

"Don't worry, darling." Tharja cooed. "We will have one soon enough. And this guy here will help us out."

"There is NO way in hell I'm gonna die here! I'll rather be a vessel for Grima than being a surrogate 'mother'!" He spat out. "And you! I'll rather die than being with you and force me into a 'hellhole' surgery which is impossible for me to bear children!" The man's expression suddenly changed when he hears the statement.

"You don't want to be with me?" The man said, his voice turned into a voice of violence. "Then die."

"You heard him, darling." Tharja threathened him. "Die."

Suddenly, the buzzsaw revved, and it was cutting towards Male Robin's groin.

Male Robin screamed.

* * *

"Robin, wake up!" Female Robin shook his shoulders. Male Robin woke up with a jolt. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Male Robin clutched his hair with his both hands. "I'm okay, female me. I just having a nightmare, that's all."

"About Tharja?"

"Worse." He sighed. "I dreamed of her with a variant."

"A what?"

"Let's pretend that we don't have this conversation." He said then he stood up. "I'm going to the Hand's office. This is all Link's fault for watching me 'Outlast: Whistleblower', anyway."

Male Robin walks out, leaving his female counterpart confused at his statement.

"What is Link's connection to this?" She asked to herself.

* * *

While he was walking to the hand's office, a shadow began to follow him and spoked in a purred voice.

"Darling~"

"Oh shit!"

 **End**

* * *

 **If you played Outlast: Whistleblower, you know who is the antagonist is in this story. Sorry if it is not funny. I used this game for reference.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	10. Smash law 10

**This a double chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see prologue**

* * *

 **Smash law 10: Cloud Strife, we all knew that you are recieving letters containing death threats from your fellow Final Fantasy protagonists but please, DON'T let them attack you inside or outside the mansion whether they came here. By the way, Roy is already pissed off and wants to burn (or freeze) someone if you don't stop. -MH**

Cloud sighed at what he saw. "This is the 105th time those people send me letters."

"What letters?" Roy asked.

What they saw is four mountanious letters scattered in the four walls of Cloud's room. It reached until the ceiling.

"Okkkkaaaaayyyyy." Roy sweatdropped. "What kind of letters that the great Cloud Strife was worrying about?"

Cloud took a random letter from the mountains and gave it to Roy. "Read it."

Roy took the letter from Cloud's hand, open it and read the letter aloud.

"'To the chocobo head who joined in Smash: If you don't do something about me joining in that tournament, I'll swear I will kill you with my Gunblade (what's that?) and sending you to the lifestream. Signed: Squall Leonheart.' The hell?!"

"Yes, Roy." Cloud sighed and took another letter. "Read this one."

Roy took the letter again. "'Cloud Strife, I'll swear that if you didn't join me in that tournament, I will take you to the moon and be eaten by Behemoth. Signed: Cecil Harvey, King of Baron. P. S: Brother means it!- Golbez.' Sheesh, are they giving death threats?!"

Cloud nodded then took another letter. "And this is from my nemesis."

Roy, for the third time, took the letter. "'Cloud, if you not convinced to that hand to join me in that tournament, I will summon meteor again and destroy Midgar. Signed: Sephiroth, your master.' Cloud, I don't think people in your world are NOT happy about you being in the tournament."

"Because I'm the mascot." Cloud said then sighed. "I feared that one day ALL the protagonists and antagonists of Final Fantasy will storm the mansion and convinced the Hands to let them join."

"Well, let's hope that day won't come."

"You're right."

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

"Who are these people." Marth asked as he and the Fire Emblem crew saw a group of warriors standing in the gate of the mansion.

"Don't know." Said Male Corrin. "Probably applicants?"

"But the DLC is already finished!" Lucina stated. "And judging by the looks of them, I think they are angry."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Roy said.

 **-Later-**

The Fire Emblem crew saw Cloud running away from the angry warriors. All of them are drawing their respective weapons and attacking him randomly.

"The heck?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Cloud, what's wrong?!" Roy asked the swordsman.

"GUYS, HELP ME!" Cloud pleaded at the FE crew.

"Huh?!" The entire FE crew was confused. Suddenly, they are dodging a random Firaga attack and went along with Cloud being chased by angry Final Fantasy protagonists (and antagonists, Sephy included).

"Hey!"- Female Corrin.

"We're innocent!"- Lucina.

"Cloud Strife, come back here!" A girl with green hair (Terra) shouted at Cloud.

"I let Yuna summoned Bahamut if you don't do it!" A tanned blond guy (Tidus) shouted also.

"Please stop chasing me, people!" Cloud shouted back. "I got invited, you got none, so accept it!"

"I'm new to this series, but I should be the one who joined in that tournament!" A guy in all black (Noctis) shouted at Cloud.

"What are you? Roy?!"

"That's offensive, Cloud!" Roy stated.

"Where's MH?!" Male Robin asked then he was almost hit by an arrow by a guy with a turban (Firion). The guy in the leather jacket (Squall) and the girl with pink hair (Lightning) attacked Cloud.

"Don't know!" Ike answered when he was hit with a Firaga by a guy with brown hair wearing white (Bartz).

Roy was accidentally hit by a Holy by a guy in all white (Cecil) and the redhead is already pissed off. "That's it! If they want war, I'll give them war!"

The Fire Emblem crew and Cloud gulped at Roy's anger. They knew if a Pherean (either Roy, his dad, or their knights, especially Marcus) are pissed off, they ARE definitely pissed off.

The Final Fantasy crew are not so lucky.

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

"You turned them into 'Cosmos-sicle' and 'Chaos-sicle', Roy. Great." Cloud commented as he saw his fellow Final Fantasy protagonists and antagonists are turned into a block of ice. Let's just say that Roy turned ice dragon on them.

Said redhead pointed the Sword of Seals at Cloud's throat. "One more word, chocobo head or I'll burn you alive." Cloud only gulped at the threat.

MH and the rest of the Smashers saw the block of ice and only shook their heads in dismay.

 _Mental note: Don't pissed Roy off or you will ended up into a popsicle or a barbeque._ Was their thought when they saw Roy give C. Falcon third degree burns when the racer said something that will pissed the redhead off.

Cloud learned his lesson also. _Roy is scarier than Bahamut himself when angry. Must remember not to pissed him off._ Was his thought.

* * *

At the lifestream, one Zack Fair only laughed at his friend's situation.

 **End**

* * *

 **If I put all Final Fantasy protagonists and antagonists in this fic, it will exceed the 3 pages fic.**

 **By the way, Roy's mom in this fic is Ninian so he's a one-fourth dragon.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	11. Smash law 11

**Thanks for reading! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Serris9k: Added!**

 **MetaNightmare88: Added! And thanks! XD**

 **Guest: thanks! It make my heart swell in happiness!**

 **Master Shorty 11: Here's your suggested law! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 11: NO one is allowed to steal Male Robin's books, especially if the purpose is only throwing it in random directions. He is going Grima now.- MH**

If there is one thing that the koopalings are not afraid of, it is throwing things in random direction when they are eating chocolates. Since Bowser Jr., its leader; was bored because of no scheduled matches (and they ate LOADS of chocolate cake baked by Peach during lunch), the koopalings decided to throw some books to the unsuspecting smashers. Unfortunately, the door to the library is locked.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked the rest of the koopalings.

Bowser Jr. think. Aside from the library, there is another room that has books. "Let's steal the Robins' books!"

The rest agreed.

* * *

"Its locked." Wendy pouted.

"That's Female Robin's room. Of course, its locked!" Lemmy complained.

"What about her male counterpart?" Roy (koopa) suggested.

"Huh? I think that's locked too." Morton said.

Roy koopa shook his head. "No, its not." And he pointed to a slightly opened door.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Bowser jr said, with a smile on his face. "Let's loot his books!"

"Okayyy!" Larry said, more hyper than the others. "Lets get 'im!"

"I don't like this." Ludwig sighed. He is the only koopaling that didn't ate the chocolates due to tonsilitis. "Hope that Daddy won't mad."

* * *

"What in Naga's name happened to your room?" Marth asked Male Robin. What they saw is a messy room with several bookshelves are vacant. Lamps are smashed into bits and the papers are scattered on the floor.

Male Robin almost dropped to his knees and cry. "Who stole my precious tomes?!" He wailed.

"I don't know. I wasn't here."

"Who did this?"

Marth was about to speak when suddenly, they heard a scream. "That must be Roy! Let's go!" Marth said as he dragged the crying tactician out of the room.

* * *

"You stupid turtles, OW! Stop throwing those tomes at me!" Roy shouted at the koopalings.

"It's horror!" Lucas screamed also while dodging a tome. "It's the apocalypse!"

"You're exaggerating, Lucas!" Then Ness was hit with a tome and fainted.

Several of the smashers are hitted by flying tomes. Some of them are rendering unconscious while others are tending to their heads. The sane ones dodged the attacks.

Marth and Male Robin was shocked. "What happened here?"

The koopalings, with their kart, continues to throw the tomes on everyone. The two ducked their heads before it hits them. Male Robin was stunned.

"My... books..." He stuttered. Then anger flashed him as he saw his Thoron tome (his favorite tome) hit at an unsuspecting Chrom. " **HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN STOLE ALL MY PRECIOUS TOMES?!** "

Chaos ensures.

* * *

 **-Several hours later-**

"We're so sorry!" The koopalings apologized to the tactician, with gashes, bruises and scratches all over their bodies. Let's say that Male Robin summoned Grima and oblirated them. They are in the Hands' office after Ryu (who was passing by whem it happened) reported everything to MH.

He didn't accept their apology, through.

"Bowser, next time discipline your children!" MH shouted. Bowser hung his head in shame.

"And next time, don't give them chocolates! It's too hyper!" He added.

"See?" Ludwig said. "Told you."

"You didn't tell us that!" The rest of the koopalings said to Ludwig.

Lesson learned, don't steal Male Robin's property, especially his tomes.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	12. Smash law 12

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Master Shorty 11: youre welcome!**

 **NinalsObssessedWithYaoi: Added!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 12: Palutena is NOT allowed to stalk Lord Eliwood whether he is visiting the mansion. Everyone knows that you have a crush on him and Roy sees it. -MH**

"Dad, you're here!" Roy exclaimed happily. Today is the day where all the visitors are arriving at the mansion. Lord Eliwood is one of them.

"Yes Roy, I'm here. I wanted to see you again." The father and son hugged.

"Awww... that's so sweet." Palutena cooed from afar. She has a crush on Eliwood for some time. She remembered one time when he saved her falling from a tree, even she is a Goddess.

"Um, Lady Palutena?" Pit called the attention of his Goddess. "Are you looking at Lord Eliwood again?"

Palutena snaps out of her daze. "H-huh? Pit, don't you interfere the thoughts of the Goddess."

"But you're looking at him again. Admit it, you like Lord Eliwood." Pit deadpans.

Palutena's face turned red in embarassment. "I-I-I- Pit! Forget we have this discussion!" And she walks away.

Pit was confused.

* * *

"Thanks for the books, Male Robin." Eliwood said to the tactician.

Male Robin smiled. "I'm glad that you like it, Lord Eliwood."

"The Knight Of Lycia of Elibean legends is kind hearted as it says." Lucina said in awe. "Truly, you are purity incarnate."

"Don't flatten dad, Lucy." Roy said. "He's embarassed." Suddenly, he hears the bushes rustle. "Did someone?" Then he walked towards the bush and saw Palutena hiding.

"What are you-"

"Relax, Roy. I'm resting." - Palutena

Roy raised an eyebrow in doubt. "You're stalking dad, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Roy, who are you talking to?" Eliwood asked his son. Roy turned his head answered "nothing!" and when he turned his head back he noticed that Palutena was gone.

"Did she warped?" He asked.

* * *

Throughout the day, Palutena stalked Eliwood like no tomorrow. The smashers saw everything and reported it to MH.

* * *

"Palutena, right?"

Palutena turned her head and meet face to face with none other than Eliwood.

Her face turned red in shyness. "Y-yes, I am her."

"You're shy. You remind me of my dead wife."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, Roy and the rest of the smashers here says that you stalked me. Is that true?"

"Y-yes. I wanted to meet you more. You're so kind and gentle."

"Well, let's talk about each other at the balcony. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

From the doorway, Roy asked Pit. "Who told to MH this?"

Pit shrugged. "Don't know. Whoever tells to MH that will give Lady Palutena some prep up."

* * *

Up on the balcony, Peach squealed in delight. At least, she give her friend some prep up.

"Go, Palutena, Go!" Was her cheer. Just a normal day in the mansion.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	13. Smash law 13

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Master Shorty 11: Of course! You can still submit your suggested laws here! Don't be shy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: See chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 13: DON'T eat anything that once have wings in front of Pit.- MH**

Everyone in Smash Mansion knew that Princess Zelda creates potions for everyone. And ALL of these potions have benefits. She didn't fail one procedure when creating her potions.

Until one day.

"Zelda? Are you here?" Palutena entered Zelda's room. Unfortunately for her, Zelda isn't in her room due to she has matches today. She noticed all the potions alighed neatly in the shelves. She took a random potion from the said shelves.

"'Potion that makes you turn up your appetite'. Ah, this is what I'm looking for!" She said aloud as she hid it in the pocket and went outside.

* * *

At the kitchen, she pour the potion into the fried chicken wings and scurried away.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving!" Ike exclaimed as he enters the kitchen. There, he saw the fried chicken on the table. "Who leave this chicken here?" He asked before he took one and ate it. His stomach feels something...strange.

Pit walked into the kitchen moments later and saw Ike eating the chicken wings. He also hear Ike muttering. "Pit's wings is really delicious! I wonder how I'm going to fry it?"

Pit ran after he hears what Ike said.

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

"Chicken!"

"Stay away from me, Ike!" Pit was chased by Ike after the latter founds out that the former saw him. They were in the fields and some of the smashers caught their attention.

"What happened?"

"Why is Ike chasing after Pit?"

"Will someone stop them?"

"What happened here?" MH asked as he emerged and saw two smashers running.

"We don't know-a. Ike was chasing Pit for no reason." Mario explained.

The Hand decides to stop the chasing and put a spell onto Ike. Said mercenary fell asleep.

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

"I can't believed you used my potions." Zelda exclaimed after Palutena confessed on Ike's condition. "You used it without my permission."

"I am so sorry." The goddess apologized. "I thought it will turned up Ike's appetite."

"But it turned him into a cannibal." Pit shuddered.

"I think I put the label wrong. That potion is a Mirage Potion. Lucky for you, I have the antidote so Ike will be fine afterwards." Zelda said.

Lesson learned: Don't use potions without Zelda's permission.

 **End**

* * *

 **Sorry, it was quick because I'm in the place conducted my OJT.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	14. Smash law 14

**Decides to post this before 12:00 PM of Good Friday (in my country's standard time). Here it goes!**

 **Master Shorty 11: Added!**

 **The Super Mario: Added!**

 **MetaNightmare88: Thanks! *gets the vitual cookie*!**

 **TemUltimate: Yeah, scarfies are invaded! I got that idea from Kirby anime series.**

 **Serris9k: Here's goes! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 14: Don't say to Mega Man "JUMP! JUMP! SLIDE! SLIDE!" suddenly. Just don't. The results are not pretty.- MH**

We all knew that if Ganondorf and Bowser are conspire to prank an unsuspecting smasher, the results are not pretty. So when they are bored because they don't have matches today, they decide to prank someone.

And that someone, it is Mega Man (let's call him MM). The two went to his room to modify his commands.

Chaos ensures.

* * *

"Thanks for the advice, Samus." MM said to Samus as the latter fixed the former's guns. "I hope these upgrades will suit me better."

"No problem." Samus said. "After all, all those guns has the same properties even they have different designs."

Unknown to the two, the villains hide in the wall and began to chant.

"JUMP!" MM suddenly jumped.

"SLIDE!" MM suddenly slided and bumped into Samus' chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Samus asked the confused robot.

"I think someone is commanding me." MM answered, pushing himself away from Samus. "And I don't know who."

* * *

When the smashers have their all out beach party, everyone is very excited to their activities. The girls are challenging the boys to a beach volleyball game, Bayonetta is sunbathing her body, Mario and Luigi are making food for everyone, the kids are making sandcastles, Ryu is in the cliff medidiating and the rest are swimming.

Save for R.O.B and MM, who are taking shelter on the palm tree.

"This is fun!" MM said. "Too bad, I can't swim."

"Me too." R.O.B answered. "We can't swim because it can be cause of our short circuit in our system."

"Yeah."

They didn't know that Ganon and Bowser are hiding in the bushes. And they began shouting again.

"JUMP! JUMP! SLIDE! SLIDE!" MM doesn't know what to do. He suddenly jumped two times and slide until he was in the body of the water.

* * *

"Okay, who did this to him?" MH asked furiously to the entire smashers. MM was found in the waters unconscious and short circuit.

The smashers only shook their heads in reply. But then, Ness pointed his fingers at Ganon and Bowser. "It was them!"

"What?!"

"We didn't do this to him!"

"Oh really?" Ness mocked the villains. "Then why did you modify his program in the first place?"

He dished out his phone and show a video that the two are modifying MM's programs. MH is very angry. Really angry. " **YOU TWO!** "

The two only gulped at the Hand's anger. This is not their day.

As for MM, he was repaired by both C.F and Samus later on and they fixed his programs. He is currently recovering in the summer house.

And the smashers spent their beach days in happiness except for the two villains who are placed in the kitchen duty for the whole month.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	15. Smash law 15

**Before you read this, while I'm writing this chapter, my co interns interoggated me what I am writing. Some of my co- interns teased me, so I'll check the review section tonight.**

 **And thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Serris9k: Youre welcome!**

 **Master Shorty: I feel for you! XD**

 **Smashbrosarrmagedon: Added!**

 **Wolverine11811: Added!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 15: Don't challenge Luigi to a ghostbusters challenge just don't, last time this happened there was way too many freeloaders to kick out back to their haunted mansions.- MH**

"Hey, Luigi!"

"What is it?" Luigi asked when Wario approached him.

"Wanna try the ghostbusters chalenge?"

"Sure-a! Where's the place?"

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

"What the f?"

"Did Wario challenge Luigi in the Ghostbuster again?"

"And there are more of them than last time."

"I thought Luigi kicked them back to their respective mansions?"

"Don't remind me that."

The smashers looked at the cage filled with boos and other ghosts who are trying their best to break free.

"Okay." Mario sweatdropped. "So, who's going to contact MH?"

No one answered.

"I'll do it." Roy volunteered and leaves. The others looked at the cage and no one dared to open the lock.

Until...

"KIRBY!" Meta Knight shouted at the puffball. "Come back here!"

"Poyo!" Kirby only ran as far as he could from Meta Knight but tripped on the wire, causing the door of the cage to open.

"Oh, shit!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

 **-Ten hours later-**

"What in the world happened here?!" MH asked in shock. The entire mansion is a mess, the ghosts are roaming free, and the smashers are running for their lives.

"AHHH!"

"Stay away from me!"

"YAMETE! (STOP!) STOP CHASING ME!"

"SHEESH! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU **[BLEEP!]**!"

"EEEEKKKK!"

"Okay." Roy said, sweatdropped. He is with MH when he saw the happenings. "Um, MH. I think I'll look for Luigi." And he leaves. MH only sighed and looked at the smashers.

"Oh well." MH sighed in dismay. "Not again."

* * *

 **-Later-**

"I'm sorry!" Wario apologized. Luigi came and kicked all of the ghosts back to thier respective mansions after he saw what happened and tell everything to MH.

MH is not amused. "You are in the kitchen duty for the whole month along with Ganon and Bowser."

"What!"

"Sorry, that's your fault." Luigi said.

And so, Luigi (and Roy, who volunteered to help him) cleaned up all the mess that the ghosts made. What about Wario? He joined in the kitchen duty with the two villains.

 **End**

* * *

 **Next law will include all the characters (but no anime and real life characters, even those are based on comics. Just from video games) you wished to include in smash, so if you want a request, you can post it in the review section!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	16. Smash law 16

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I lied! Actually, this chapter supposed to be the law where all the characters you wished to be in smash, but I have some laws shelved in mind, but you can still give your character request. That law would be a surprise.**

 **And here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 16: Bayonetta is NOT allowed to drag Roy to be her servant while shopping. Just because he is a nice guy doesn't mean that he has a very long patience. We don't want a very angry Lord Eliwood, Sir Marcus or Lady Lilina storms the mansion if they finds out.- MH**

Everyone in the mansion that Roy has a very long patience and a gentlemanly nature. Being polite, he is willing to help the people around him. But don't make it an abuse because he is running out of patience once it happened. And those in Melee tournament doesn't want to remembering it due to some of Pherae's representatives storming the mansion because someone is abusing Roy's kindness and said redhead was already beast mode when he had enough.

And MH doesn't want to repeat that again.

Until...

* * *

Bayonetta strolled around the Smashville in her glamorous white dress, (A/N: that was the dress she wore at the beginning of Bayonetta 2) with a poor Mii carrying her shopping bags. Roy recluntanly went along with her (since he is the only one in the mansion available, the others have scheduled matches) and just like the poor Mii, he too was also carrying some shopping bags.

"You know what? I don't know why you need these clothes." Roy complained as Bayonneta looked at the beautiful black dress. "You have loads in the cabinet, according to Zelda!"

"Dear, you know that I love fashion?" Bayonetta said. "Women like me needs to wear the latest trends in clothing to make us beautiful."

"Yeah, but that makes you out of place!" Roy said, dropping the bags he is carrying and his hands are on his hips. "Look at you! You looked like a lady going to a gathering!"

"And I'm proud of that." Bayonetta said as she enters the shop. "Come on now, dear. I have to buy this beautiful dress."

"And I'm her servant." Roy sighed. This is the 35th time that the Umbra Witch dragged him for her shopping needs. Again. "Lilina will definitely KILL me if she founds out."

* * *

"Master Roy, what happened to you?" Marcus said as he saw his liege dropping himself to the floor. The old retainer was visiting the mansion to see how Roy is doing.

"Worse." Roy said. "Bayonetta dragged me into her shopping moola."

"Again?" Roy nodded.

"Master Roy, carrying a girl's shopping bag is fine but gets it repeated day after day? That's abuse already!"

"I know that, Marcus! But every time I make excuses she drags me! And this is the 35th time she dragged me to her shopping spree!"

"And you didn't do anything, milord?" Roy nodded.

Marcus walked back and forth. "Now milord, if you excuse me but I want to talk to MH in behalf of your father."

* * *

 **-Five days later-**

"Dear, you looked sour today." Bayonetta said as she saw Roy make a face. He is carrying boxes of clothes that almost losing its balance.

"The reason why I'm sour is because you drag me. Again." Roy said as he trying to make the boxes holding in balance.

"Come on, the reason that I drag you is because you have a long patience."

"Yeah, and I hope this would stop." Roy muttered under his breath. Then he noticed that Bayonetta put something above the boxes that he is holding. "Again?!" He complained.

"Just wait a little longer." Bayonetta said while walking away farther from him. "I'm going to buy some caviar and we will go home later."

"Wait!" Roy was about to run when he accidentally tripped, causing all the boxes he is carrying drops to the ground.

"Helloooo? Will you help me here?" Roy pleaded at the Umbra Witch but paid no heed.

"You can do it, dear." Bayonetta said, making Roy growled in irritation.

Unknown to the two, a spy from Castle Ostia watches them.

* * *

" **CEREZA!** " Eliwood, Marcus and Lilina shouted as they saw Bayonetta carrying only a caviar while Roy's face cannot be seen due to the height of the boxes he is carrying. They are visiting the mansion to check on Roy only to found out that Bayonetta dragged him to her shopping spree. The spy they sent made a report to them and Marth (they decide to seek his help, which he agrees because he felt sorry for Roy) went to MH's office, causing the hand to get furious because Bayonetta is abusing Roy's gentlemanliness.

Bayonetta saw the three angry Lycians, weapons drawn. "Shoot! Time to run!"

" **COME BACK HERE!** " The three shouted as the saw the Umbra Witch running to her life while Shulk and Cloud helped Roy reducing the boxes he is carrying.

"Is this okay?" Cloud asked the redhead. Roy nodded.

"It's okay to carry shopping bags for once." Shulk said. "But for what Bayonetta did, she turned you into a servant."

"And that's the reason why father and Lilina won't allow me to carry shopping bags." Roy said as he watches his father, his retainer, and his girlfriend chasing the Umbra Witch. "Because I tripped every time!"

Cloud and Shulk only sweatdropped.

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	17. Smash law 17

**Sorry for the slow update! I came recently from common cold and sore throat but I'm ok now. So, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 17: Mewtwo is not, I repeat, not allowed to make eye contact with Lucario. Last time that happened, Lucario had a broken leg and Mewtwo started a "clone" war. - MH**

Everyone knew that Mewtwo was replaced with Lucario during the Brawl tournament. Mewtwo was SO angry at the psychic pokemon that he wished sometimes that he was never born in the beginning.

Lucario, on the other hand, wanted to make peace with Mewtwo but he doesn't know where to start.

So, what will happen when the two clashed?

During lunches in the Smash cafeteria, Mewtwo sat with the Earthbound characters when suddenly, Lucario entered. Mewtwo was eating with his sandwitch and sensed that Lucario approached him.

All of the smashers stopped what they are eating and looked at the two pokemons.

"What do you want?" Mewtwo asked.

"We need to talk." Lucario replied. "In private."

With that, the two teleported. The rest of the smashers only sweatdropped.

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

"Emergency!" Shulk shouted as he, C. Falcon, and Mario rushed Lucario to the clinic. The smashers who are on standby looked at the scene.

"Did Mewtwo blast Lucario again?"

"As is."

"Sheesh, it's already in the past! Mewtwo must move on to that issue!"

"And it was worse than last time."

"Mamma Mia!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he saw Lucario lying on the stretcher, with cuts, bruises and a black eye in the left. "Did Mewtwo make a number on you again?"

"Yup." Lucario answered.

"How did that happened?"- Dr. Mario.

Lucario told everything to the doc.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _"So, what do you want to talk about?" Mewtwo asked._

 _"I want to reconcile with you." Lucario answered. "The issue about the replacement is already days old!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"No. You are my replacement in the last tournament that I want to JOIN in!"_

 _"Please, not this!"_

 _Mewtwo cast a Shadow Ball._

 _"Oh snap!" Chaos ensures._

* * *

 **-Present-**

Dr. Mario sighed. "At lease it was better than the Clone wars."

"And I don't want to remeber it." Lucario sighed. "Sadly. He turned me into a punching bag."

"Shadow ball punching bag, Lu." Roy said, quoting the shadow ball part. He was with the doc the entire time. "Want to talk to MH?"

Sure, Lucario. Why not?

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome**


	18. Smash law 18

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 18: Palutena is not allowed to bake food and force other smashers to eat it. Last time, Pit was stuck in the hospital wing for a week. - MH**

"What should I cook?" Palutena asked herself as she was looking at the cooking book that she borrowed from Peach. She fliped on the pages and saw a very delicious food. "Ah! Spaghetti with meatballs. Everyone will sure love it."

 **-Hours later-**

"And its done! Now, who will taste it?"

"Um, Palutena?" Female Corrin peeked at the door as she saw Palutena preparing the food.

Palutena saw her. "Oh, Corrin!" (A/N: For the sake of my aching fingers, let's call the Fem!Corrin 'Corrin' while M!Corrin is 'Kamui'. Same goes for the Robins but I don't know its japanese name). "Good timing! I want you to try this dish!" She presents the dish to her.

"But I'm not hungry-"

"Come on, you need to taste it!" Palutena pouts. "I tried it with my heart and soul."

Corrin sweatdropped. "Okay, I'll try it."

* * *

 **-Three hours later-**

"You okay, Corrin?"

"What do you think that you see, Kamui?!" Corrin shouted while clutching her stomach in pain. She was in the hospital wing, along with some smashers who are in the same precadment as her.

"You are NOT okay." Kamui sweatdropped.

"What did you ate a moment ago?" Peach asked her.

"I only ate Palutena's spaghetti three hours ago and-"

"Mamma mia!" Dr. Mario exclaimed. He overheard the conversation. "Did she cook again?"

"Again? What do you mean, doc?" Kamui asked, confused.

"Pit was sent here weeks ago because of the same food. MH banned her from the kitchen."

"And now, she caused mischief." Peach sighed. "Guess we need to tell it to MH then."

* * *

"You are hearby to stay away in the kitchen for a month!" MH declared to the angry goddess.

"But why?! I want everyone to taste my delicious food!" Palutena stomped her feet in annoyance.

"Yeah, you want everyone to taste you food but that makes them ended up in the hospital wing." Samus said.

"Says the one who can't cook!" Palutena shots her back.

"At least that didn't ended up David in the hospital!" Samus said back.

"Who's David, anyway?"

"Solid Snake. One of the former Smash contenders. And I heard that you cooked in your home world last time!"

"I learned my lesson!"

"You're not!"

" **LADIES, IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO TO THE ARENA!** " MH shouted at the top of his lungs (if he has any), which caused all of the smashers outside covered their ears in irritation.

"Fine! I'll challenge you!"- Palutena.

"Deal!"- Samus.

"Is this won't end?"- a facepalmed Peach.

"Nope. It's not"-MH.

Hours later, Palutena lost in a match against Samus. And by that, MH forbids her to stay away from the kitchen for the WHOLE tournament.

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	19. Smash law 19

**Sorry for the slow update! I was swallowed by RL and I can't write for those few days! Plus, I was playing Breath of Fire 1 & 2, so I almost forgot to update.**

 **Anyways, I must apologized for the updates and I must compensate it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 19: Do NOT ask Crazy Hand what time it is, his answer will always be 'IT'S CRAZY TIME' and chaos will ensure. - MH**

Everyone in the entire Smash Mansion knew that Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand is always crazy. Whether minor or major or let's say 'trouble a brewing' (like what happened in Smash law 7), everyone knew that this is CH's doing.

So, when a random Mii (let's call that mii Puu) approach the left hand one morning, he innocently asked. "CH, what time is it?"

CH looked (if he has eyes) at the clock then turned at the Mii and said in a happy tune: "IT'S CRAZY TIME!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

 **-Training Room-**

"AHHHHHH! HELP!" Little Mac screamed at the top of his lungs, running in circles.

"Get off me!" Samus shouted as she pried a random Metroid on her leg.

"Did someone touch the control room again?" Ryu asked, trying to defend himself with a random Metroid.

"Don't know." Megaman replied.

* * *

 **-Lobby-**

"NOT AGAIN!" The Fire Emblem and the Zelda crew shouted at the top of their lungs as they were chased by this time, angry cocoos.

"You did this!" Robin pointed his accused fingers at Link.

"I didn't do it!" Link retaliates then pointed at Ganondorf. "He did!"

"Excuse me! I didn't do it!" Ganon said.

"Who did this?" Marth groaned.

* * *

 **-Main Hall-**

Mario and the rest of the Smashers are trying to chased all the random creatures away, but some of them screamed at the top of their lungs. They only being chased in the end.

* * *

 **-MH's office-**

"Who do you think did all of this?" MH furiously said.

"Crazy did it!" All the Smashers are pointing their fingers accusingly at CH.

"CRAZY!" MH shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you do NOT cause trouble here!"

"Soooorrrrry, bro." CH said in a squeaky voice.

MH sighed. "I'll make sure that this won't happened again. Capiche?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, then-"

"Umm, guys." Puu asked, interrupting the discussion. "What time is it."

CH's face (if he has any) lifed up and said "IT'S CRAZY TIME!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	20. Smash law 20

**Before you read this fic, there is some important notice for you guys:**

 **First, maybe after the midterm exams, I will focus on the feasibility study. I must say this to you earlier, so watch out for the hiatus notice.**

 **Second, I sort out all the unpost laws and there are seven (or more, it depends. I didn't finish the sorting). I will finished all of these before posting a new law.**

 **So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 20: Chrom, STOP pestering me for you to be added in the roster. Must I remind you that there are other FE lords like Seliph, Alm, Lyn and Eirika who can do a better job than you AND your daughter?!- MH.**

"Lucina?"

"Yes, Robina?"

"Have you seen Chrom?"

Lucina looked around and exclaimed. "SHIT!"

* * *

"MH!" Chrom whined for the fifth time. MH only sighed. "Add me to the roster!"

"Chrom, how many times do I have to tell you that the roster is already done?" MH explained. In fact, he is tired of explaining to him.

"But-"

"No buts. End of discussion." And the poor Exalt was kicked out of the office.

* * *

"Who is the better FE lord to be joined in the next tournament?" Marth asked out of the blue. All of the FE reps have been gathered in his room.

"Alm?" - Ike.

"Seliph, maybe?" - Roy.

"What about Lord Hector, since the fans wanted a FE axe user?"- Robin.

"I agree with that. I wished DAD was here too."- Roy again.

"So that the fans will tell that Lord Eliwood is better than you?!" Ike reminded him.

"But I need a parental guidance!" Roy whined.

"You're not a kid, Roy."

"What did you say, Meat Head?! Then what about Soren, Micaiah or The Black Knight to keep your mouth shut?!"

Ike shutted up.

"I wished both of my big brothers entered the tournament."- Both Corrins.

"So that the fans are going 'hey! Those are the two lovebirds from Fates' or 'the two crown princes who turned from enemies to friends to lovers' thing." Ike said. "Fans have their fantasy about them."

The two Corrins deathglared at Ike. "They're only friends!"

"Where's your dad, Lucy?" Robina asked Lucina, ignoring the Corrins' ramblings.

Lucina looked again. "Let me guess, he went to MH's office, right?" Roy guessed.

Lucina nodded. "Ever since he was defeated by C. Falcon, Dad always goes to MH's office to pester him to join the tournament."

"Hope we won't see him in the Doc's clinic." Ike said. "MH is having enough of dealing with him."

Everyone agreed. Lucina only facepalmed.

* * *

"MH!" Chrom whined again, but this time, his whining are heard by the entire inhabitants of the mansion.

" **CHROM, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THE ROSTER IS DONE AND THE DLC ENDED WITH BAYONETTA?!** " MH shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But MH! I wanted to keep my eye on my daughter and want to join the smash tournament because-"

But MH blasted him with his super-duper, ultra-mega power; which caused the poor Exalt to fly out of the building, leaving a Chrom-shaped hole in the window. "Guess I must tell this to the whole FE rep." He sighed.

* * *

"We don't know that you angered the hand, Chrom." Robin said as the entire FE crew saw Chrom in the clinic, in a full body cast.

"Dad next time, just wait for the next tourney, okay?" Lucina reminded him.

Chrom nodded (if he can move his head). Ike sighed. "Guess, Lucina is much more mature than her dad."

"Seconded."

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	21. Smash law 21

**(Crying!) I can't believe you guys are supporting me! My heart swells in happiness even that I was too busy for the feasib. The oral defense for the feasib starts on September so there will be a slow update at the moment.**

 **And thanks for reading, despite that I'm still busy for the feasib!**

 **Vanillite (did I spelled correct?): Yeah, I know. Robina Food Company? Thanks for the info. I take that from now on.**

 **Serris9k: Titanic much? Talk about senti!**

 **Itanimuli: That is a LOT. I'll try to do those.**

 **Reviewer 2.0: In reality, I don't play Punchout but I will try to research the characters if I have time.**

 **Revenger: Thanks! XD**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash Law 21: No one is allowed to mention the lost of a certain person in Death Battle unless you want chaos to ensure. -MH**

"Hey!"

"Don't kill me with THAT!"

"It's your FAULT that you mentioned her name!"

"It was just an accident-WHOOPS!" Dedede dodged Cloud's attacks while reasoning with the latter. They are in the middle of the match, alongside with Ness and Shulk. "And it was the Monado Boy's fault for mentioning her name!"

"Don't frame me, penguin!" Shulk retorted. "It was YOU who mentioned her!"

"Seconded!" Ness agreed.

Cloud clentched his Buster Sword in anger. "It doesn't matter. You guys are the ones responsible and you are SO dead."

Chaos ensures afterwards.

* * *

 **-Clinic-**

"The conclusion is that this is your guys' fault." Link concluded as he and Marth visited Shulk in the clinic. "You know how Cloud is very sensitive and is greatly affected by Miss Aerith's death."

"Blame Sephiroth for killing her." Marth deadpans. "Cloud is TOO paranoid for good measures."

"At least Ness and I are still alive." Shulk said, titling his head. "Dedede has the worst condition from the three of us."

"I feel sorry for the penguin." Link sighed.

* * *

 **-Arena, one week later-**

"Hey!" Ganon taunted Cloud. The mode of the match on that week is Death Battle. Surrounds them are volcanoes that is full of lavas and below them are said bubbling lavas, with flying flames as a finishing touch.

Cloud went silent and attacked Ganon with a Climhazzard.

"Did the death of THAT girl stings in you?!" Ganon mocked then laughed, but it was short lived when he saw Cloud's face turned grim.

"He's dead."

"I feel for him."

"Huh?" Ganon was confused, so confuse that he didn't noticed that Cloud is slashing him continously.

* * *

 **-Clinic, again-**

MH and the others are only sighed as they saw Ganon lying in the bed, in a full body cast then looked at Cloud sitting in one side of the bed.

Cloud only shrugged.

"No name mentioning during battle?" MH sweatdropped. Everyone nodded.

"It's better for the best-a." Dr. Mario said.

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	22. Smash law 22

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

 **Itanimuli: I liked your ideas! In fact, I appreciated it! XD**

 **Vanillite: added!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Notice: Attention all smashers! Now you can post your laws here temporarily. Crazy and I are on a vacation right now!- MH.**

 **P. S: DON'T YOU EVER DARE ABUSE THIS! I have Dr. Mario, Mewtwo and Roy to take care of your submitted laws, and have Mario himself to verify it. Any law is accepted.**

* * *

 **Smash law 22: Tekken characters, will you please STOP murdering me?! Just because your game franchise is crosses over mine doesn't mean that you are complaining that one of you should be joining in Smash to represent your universe. I don't want an ANGRY Roy to turn you into a popsicle or a barbeque and I have a trauma of what happened to the Final Fantasy characters. - Ryu (submitted through a beast moded Roy)**

 **P. S: DON'T also murder the Mii who dressed up as Heihachi. He has nothing to do with this.**

"So, these letters came from the Tekken Universe?"

"Uh huh."

"Geeze." Roy sighed at what he saw. Four mountainous letters are scattered in the four corners of Ryu's room. He felt a deja vu there. "You know, Ryu. This is what happened to Cloud last time: he recieved the same amount of letters from his universe."

"And it all contains death threats?" Ryu asks. Roy only nods.

"And no. I don't want to read those letters because I think that they contains death threats if you won't convinced the Hand to join them in Smash." Roy added.

"But the Hands are on a vacation." Ryu replied. "Who will take care of those rampage visitors?" Then he looked at Roy.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm NOT the executioner here, and I'm NOT Zephiel, you know."

* * *

 **-One week later-**

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs, while running for the red plumber. "There's trouble!"

"What is it-a, Lucas?"

"The mii who dressed up as Heihachi Mishima, he was beaten to a bloody pulp!"

Several smashers reacted to this.

"What?"

"Are we invaded again?"

"Guys, settle-a down!" Mario calmed them down. "We will looked outside to verify everything." Suddenly, a beam was penetrated through the window, leaving a hole in the wall. "Melee returnees, with me!"

* * *

 **-Outside-**

"Mario, Doc, Mewtwo, Roy, HELP!" Ryu pleads for his life as he was chased by 40 (or 50? Tekken sure has a LOT of characters) angry fighters chased after him, but there are sane one who only shook their heads in dismay.

"Who are they?"- Mewtwo.

"I don't know."- Roy.

"I think let's help-a Ryu-a." - Doc.

"I don't think it is necessary." A shirtless male with a weird hair (Jin) approach them. "They are pissed off and mad at Ryu because a certain villain from his universe told them about this tournament."

"And you are?" Mewtwo asked him.

"I'm Jin Kazama, and I'm sorry for what the other contenders destroy something in this place."

"That's OK-a." Mario said them looked at Roy with a blank look. "We hope that they will not pissed Roy-a off-a"

"What did you mean?" Jin was confused.

"Ryu, you idiot!" A Korean (Hwaorang) shouted at him. "Let ANY of us join the tournament!"

"No! I'll be the one joining this!" A Monaco girl (Lili) shouted at the Korean.

"Shut up, brat!"

"You're an ass, mister!"

"Guys, stop fighting because Ryu will NOT convinced those hands to join this tournament!" A girl in blue (Asuka) convince them to stop.

The others only chased at Ryu and shouted some profanities that Mewtwo needs to cover Roy's ears for protection.

Hours later, they cornered Ryu and begun to beat him, forming a small cloud. The smashers, Jin and the sane ones who didn't join the riot only watched the scene. "Will somebody stop them?" A Chinese girl (Xioyu) asked Jin.

"Let them be." Was the reply.

But suddenly, the overweight man (Bob) flew through to their direction and without a second noticed, crashed over Roy and the poor swordsman was squished under him.

Bob saw him and stand up profusely. "I'm sorry, kid."

But the time he was apologizing, Roy is now standing, surrounded by icy winds and face turned grim. " **I'LL SWEAR TO ELIMINE'S NAME IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS [BLEEP!]ING RIOT, I'LL GIVE YOU WAR THAT YOU NEVER FORGET!** " Roy snapped. Yes, the kind hearted, selfless and polite Young Lion snapped.

The smashers only say 'they' re dead' under their breaths and the sane ones only gulped at Roy's anger.

The ones in the riot are not so lucky.

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

"Uh, Roy?"

"Do or die, Ryu." Roy threatened the martial artist with the Binding Blade on the latter's throat. The sane ones only looked at the frozen contenders with wide eyes and jaws agape. Let's say that Roy has literally turned ice dragon on them and turned them into a Tekken-cicle.

"Uh...what should we do with them?" A white haired guy in blue (Lee) asked Jin.

"Just leave them be in this state for a while." Then he looked at the frozen Kazuya and Heihachi (they joined the riot) and laughed. "This will be a blackmail material!"

He didn't noticed that Roy is unleashing his Flare Blade and attack onto Jin. The latter only dodged his attacks. "I'm just kidding, honest!"

"Let's make a list of things NOT to piss Roy off." Mewtwo suggested.

"Seconded-a." The two Marios agreed.

The sane Tekken characters make a mental note not to pissed Roy off. Ryu also made a mental note also.

What about the Heihachi mii, you ask? The other smashers sent him to the clinic and saw the chaos outside. They swear that Roy was pissed off, again.

 **End.**

* * *

 **If I included the others who are not mentioned, this will excceed the 3 pages fic. I used this as a reference.**

 **And what you read at the above is correct! You can now post laws with your fave characters signing on it.**

 **This is the format: law-name of smasher (submitted through either the three Melee returnees [Doc, Mewtwo and Roy] or Mario himself). I'll post the next chapter afterwards.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	23. Smash law 23

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

 **By the way, this is a double chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 23: Whoever laughs at Lucas while dancing the 'Osohe Dance' will do the same. Yes Ganondork and company, that means you. -Ness (submitted through Mario)**

"Uh, Lucas?"

"What is it, Ness?"

"What...is that dance?" Ness asked as he saw Lucas swaying his hips for no reason at all. In fact, he is dancing.

"Oh, this?" Lucas replied as he turned around with one finger up in the air and other hand on his hips. "This is the 'osohe dance' from my timeline. I was practicing it for good reason."

"Wow! Can you teach me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

"What is that dance?" Ganon asked as he saw both Lucas and Ness dancing the 'osohe dance'.

Ness stopped of what he is doing. "This is the 'osohe dance'. Why?"

Silence was the answer. Ganon ran away afterwards and minutes later they hear his roaring laughter.

"NESS AND LUCAS ARE DANCING A RIDICULOUS DANCE!" Then laughter from his fellow villains followed.

Lucas cried. Ness comfort him. "It's okay, Lucas. We must tell it to Mario."

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

"Dance!"

"No!"

"Don't you want to?"

"No!"

"Roy, freeze him." Then Roy freeze Ganon with his super-duper, ultra-mega ice power, then thwart the ice with his Binding Blade for good measures.

"Okay! I'll dance!" Ganon yielded to both Mewtwo and Roy. The other villains only gulped and nodded.

"Then, it's settled." And Roy turned on the radio and the 'open sesame oil' was played.

"This is so embarassing!" And Ganon and the other villains danced.

"Can we have a blackmail material on them if they did something villainy?" Roy asked Mewtwo, handing him a camcoder. The physic pokemon got the camcoder with his powers.

"Of course." And Mewtwo raised the camcoder and recorded everything.

Ganon regrettted laughing at Lucas and Ness, who are covering their giggles from afar.

 **End.**

* * *

 **This was based on the dance segment in 'Mother 3', just in case you wondered. If you want to see the whole dance, search at the youtube.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	24. Smash law 24

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 24: Female smashers, please STOP fangirling over me. I'm already married, for Naga's sake!- Marth (submitted through Roy).**

"What the heck is going on here?" Roy exclaimed, clutching his hair with his both hands.

"I don't know." Ike answered. "But I overheard that it has something to do with Marth."

"With Marth?" Roy asked. "Whoever did this to him will be oh so dead."

* * *

"Marth!"

"Marry me!"

"WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Marth shouted at the top of his lungs. He is being chased by both Peach and Zelda. "Peach, you're with Mario! Zelda, you're with Link! What has gotten into you guys?!" He added.

"We dumped them both!" Peach and Zelda exclaimed cheerfully. "We want you!" And pace up their running.

"HALP!" Marth screamed.

* * *

 **-Lucina's room-**

"I understand you, Lord Marth." Lucina comforted her ancestor. He is hiding into his decendant's room and explain everything to her. "But who could have done this?"

"The villains, maybe?" Marth guessed. "I don't seen them around lately."

"I wished both MH and CH return soon." Lucina sighed. "There is so much chaos out here lately."

"If they return soon." Marth also sighed.

* * *

 **-Moments later-**

"Marth!"

"Be my hubby!"

"Marry me!"

"NOT AGAIN?!" Marth screamed again. This time, he was chased by the rest of the female smashers (except Lucina, who was looking for Roy and Ike and some non-human female smashers), their faces are a bright pink.

"Marth!" Roy's voice called him. Marth comically cried at his savior. "In here!"

Marth hid at his BFF's hiding place in a speed that makes Sonic's in shame.

* * *

"We found the solution to your problems!" Roy exclaimed, pointing at Jigglypuff. "We looked for Jigglypuff and explained everything to her and ahe agreed on us."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff agreed.

"But if she sings, all of us will fall to sleep!" Marth said.

"That's no problem!" Ike exclaimed, holing some sort of a headphone. "This will keep us awake. We will not hear Jigglypuff singing."

"So, Lord Marth?" Lucina asked. They are looking at Marth for answers.

"Okay. Let's do this!" He got the headphone, put it on his head and came out of his hiding. "Here I am!"

The girls are running like wild animals when Marth shouted. "JIGGLYPUFF, NOW!"

Jigglypuff came out of hiding and began to sing at the girls.

* * *

 **-Later-**

"My head..."

"So dizzy..."

"What-a happened?" Mario asked Ike and Lucina as he saw the female smashers clutching their heads in pain.

"Let's say that some idiot is putting some sort of a love potion on the girls. And Marth and Roy are looking for that idiot." Ike explained.

"And I think that Lord Marth and Lord Roy are going to kill that idiot." Lucina added.

"I feel-a sorry for the guy-a." Mario sighed.

* * *

"All right, Julius! I want an explaination into this!" Roy demanded as he pointed the tip of his Binding Blade at the culpit's throat.

"Seconded!" Marth added, as he pointed the tip of his Falchion at the same culpit's throat. "And how on earth did you ended up here?!"

"W-w-ell." Julius (from FE: Geneology of the Holy War) explained nervously at the two angry swordsmen. "I was supposed to use that potion on Seliph when suddenly a portal appered in front of me. Being a curious dark mage, I stepped into the portal and I ended up here. Then, I hid and listened at the girls conversing at each other and I accidentally pour the potion into their food when the woman in black with glasses caught me."

Marth and Roy looked at each other. "Shall we call Seliph?" Marth suggested. "He will be so happy to hear that his half-brother ended up here."

"Oh, I like that idea." Roy agreed then he and Marth smiled a 'Jeff the killer' smile. "Let see how Seliph reacts at this."

Julius's screams echoed throughout the Smash Mansion.

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	25. Smash law 25

**Thanks for reading: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 25: Don't, and I repeat, DON'T even mention the fight between Chrom and Captain Falcon. The last person who mentions it spent a half a month in the medical wing and needed to use crutches after that. – Robin (submitted through Dr. Mario).**

If there is only one thing that Chrom doesn't want to mention (or remember) is that his not inclusion to the tournament, thanks to a certain racer who beat him to a bloody pulp. So, if someone mentions that incident to him, here's the result:

When male Wii Fit Trainer was accidentally mentioning the incident, Chrom slashes him with his Falchion. The Robins and Lucina are not as happy as they sent male WFT to the clinic.

The second time it happened when Robin and Ganon fight in a match and Robin got the smash ball; Ganon mentioned the incident in front of the summoning Chrom, making the Gerudo lost to the match and send to the clinic by Robin.

The third time it happened when a visitor from Ryu's world mentioning beating a certain samurai from a certain world and Ryu only shook his head when Chrom, mistaken the incident as his fight with a certain racer, beat the poor visitor to a bloody pulp.

The fourth is that Dedede mentions the incident while drunk. Chrom smacked the penguin with his own hammer.

The fifth is that he almost beat Lucario to a bloody pulp, after the psychic pokemon accidentally mentions the incident.

The sixth time… "Chrom, I swear to Naga if you don't stop being paranoid," Robin groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. Chrom is beating Ike when the Radiant Hero accidentally mentions C. Falcon's name while he was talking to Shulk and Megaman. Said guy is lying in the clinic bed in a full body cast. "I'll call Frederick."

"Father, you have to move on from that incident." Lucina said. "C. Falcon didn't mention that incident to everyone."

"You okay, Ike?" Marth asked his friend. Ike only nod.

Chrom only shook his head, indicating that he is NOT moving on to the incident.

Robin sighed at Chrom's answer. "Guess I'll tell this to Mario."

* * *

 **-Weeks later-**

It got worse. Many smashers are sent in the clinic one after another. So Robin, all of his remaining sanity in this mansion, only hugged his Lissa plushy and comically cried while the rest of the FE gang wished that MH comes back as soon as possible.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	26. Smash law 26

**Thanks for reading! And sorry also for the slow update!**

 **Vanillite: I was in a hurry when I was typing that chapter, and thanks for the advice!**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

 **Smash Law 26: Solid Snake must 50 meters away from Kamui whether the former is visiting the mansion. Just because the latter's voice actor is the same as your estranged brother doesn't mean that you will attack him for no reason at all. We don't want Kamui's Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings storm the mansion and beat you to a bloody pulp if they finds out, especially Camilla. She's so scary when angry. – Samus (submitted by Mewtwo).**

If one of the spectators of the Smash Tournament has the right to bring one Smasher back to the stage, the answer will be either Solid Snake, Wolf or the Ice Climbers (because they were so popular); but let's focus at the first one since this is centered about him.

When he decided to visit the mansion one day (with his BFF Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich) for Samus, he hears a certain someone's voice that he thought that he will never hear again:

"Kamui, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Corrin. We will force Roy to unleashed his Dragon power."

"But I don't think this is not a very good-"

"Hey you!" Snake shouted, grabbing the attention of the two dragons. "You sounded like someone that I know!"  
Kamui and Corrin looked at each other in confusion then turned at Snake. "Who?"

Snake pointed at Kamui. "You! You've sounded like Liquid!"

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" – Kamui.

"You disguised as somebody so that you can fool the people here?! I know you, Liquid! And you pretend that you don't know me?!" – Snake.

"Excuse me sir, but-" - Corrin.

"You're dead, Liquid!" Snake charged at Kamui and the latter only screamed, despite Corrin's efforts to stop.

Chaos ensures afterwards.

* * *

 **-Two days later-**

"Are you guys here visiting Kamui and Corrin today?" Roy asked the people in front of him.

"Yes, Roy." Ryoma answered. "We heard from Corrin that Kamui was attacked by someone."

"And that someone is staying here for 3 days, correct?" Xander asked. Roy only nodded.

"Where is he?" Hinoka furiously asked. Roy pointed the direction to Snake's room.

"Good." Camilla said in a sweet but dangerous voice, brandishing her axe. "Let's visit him for the moment."

* * *

 **-Later-**

Snake is screaming at the top of his lungs as eight people chased him like a pack of hyenas. He looks like a porcupine when Takumi continuously shoot him while Snake is avoiding Leo's attacks. Corrin, Samus and Mewtwo only sighed. The rest of the FE crew and Lucas only blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Overprotective much?" Lucas asked.

"Yup." Samus answered

" **HELP ME!** " Snake screamed in fear as black lightning (courtesy of Ryoma and Xander) hit him near the crotch.

* * *

 **End.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	27. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 1

**This will be a 10-part special. The regular law passing will be returning after this.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1. All characters that are mentioned here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Special notice: Mario told me about the riot the other day. Since I'm on a vacation (with Crazy), I will appoint Mewtwo and Roy to assess the profiles of these aspiring smashers. - MH.**

 **P. S: And for all that is holy, NO cartoons, NO real life figures and NO comics characters. They will reject it immediately.**

"Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed. "What is going on here?!"

"Are they rallying?" Donkey Kong asked, taking a peek at the window. He steps back. "Yikes! They are very angry!"

Several video game characters are rallying against the gates of the smash mansion. Some of them are using force to crash the gates, others are waiting for either Mario or MH to come out.

"What are we supposed to do?" C. Falcon exclaimed, cluching his helmet. "MH is still not here!"

"Let's tell them that 'Get out of the mansion right now because the DLC and Smash Ballot are already ended'?" Samus suggested. "They don't accept that they didn't get the invites."

"Samus-a, using force is-a not the answer-a." Mario said in a calm voice. "Be right back. I'll tell them."

But it got worse. Several of them are persuating the plumber to let them join in the tournament, while others are threatening him. So Mario; with a bold move he had (and at the same time afraid of the threats), called MH (who was in Bahamas at the moment with CH) and told to him about the riot.

* * *

"I can't believed that MH appointed us to do this thing!" Roy complained, as he dropped the profiles on the table.

"Handle the files with care, Roy." Mewtwo scolded him. "They're valuable."

"Yeah, at least we have some work to do." Roy sighed. "By the way, where's the original 12?"

"Having a meeting at the board room." Mewtwo answered. "Since the riot is already subside, the original 12 will decide if they will be accepting fighters or not. But for now, we are assessing only their profiles."

"Only investigating them?"

"Yup. But the final decision goes to the higher ups. MH doesn't have the power to recruit aspiring Smashers."

And they started assessing the files. Of course, those who are belong to the anime, real life and cartoon realm are separated from the pure video games realm.

* * *

 **Aspirant 1: Shantae (Shantae series)**

"A half genie?" Roy raised his eyebrow as he looked at Shantae's profile. "Can she fight?"

"Roy, she can fight. After all, some of the spectators wanted her here." Mewtwo explained. "Even she's a third party character."

"Okay." Roy sweatdropped. "Guess she's a dancer too, judging by her clothes." Then he looked at her abilities. "She uses her dances as an attack? Interesting. Not like the dancers from our world."

Mewtwo facepalmed. "Roy, you have a girlfriend already so stop it."

* * *

 **Aspirant 2: Matthew (Golden Sun)**

"Is Isaac changed his name to Matthew?" Roy asked as he looked at another profile. "Seems like him."

"That's his son, Roy." Mewtwo said. "Since Isaac is already an assist trophy, there is a possibility that he wil enter the tournament. Golden Sun needs a little love."

"Guess you're right." Roy agreed. "Isaac is already complaning about that." The he looked at the abities. "Psynergy at the same time swordsmanship. Guess he and Cloud are ao gonna be best friends if they meet."

* * *

 **Aspirant 3: Vaati (Legend of Zelda series)**

"Toon Link will kill me." Roy feared as he looked at Vaati's profile. "He WILL kill me."

"Toon Link will not know about this." Mewtwo comforted him. "We only checking their profiles, not inviting them."

"But-"

"No buts!" And Mewtwo aimed the Shadow Ball at Roy. The redhead recieved some damage.

* * *

 **Aspirant 4: Ridley (Metroid series)**

Mewtwo tsked. "Samus is NOT going to be happy about this."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked, while looking at Ridley's profile. "Yikes! It's huge!"

"Really huge." The physic pokemon agreed. "He's the one responsible for the death of Samus' parents."

"Feels sorry for her." And Roy ate some Maxim tomatoes. "We knew what his abilities are, anyway."

* * *

 **Aspirant 5: The Black Knight (Fire Emblem series)**

"I don't know if Ike is going to be mad or furious about this." Roy said as he looked at the Black Knight's profile. "I personally think that he will be mad."

"For me, I think is both." Mewtwo said. "You know Ike's backstory and the Black Knight's abilities, right?"

"Yup. And I don't want to get involved in their argument shenanigans but on the other hand, we need more villains in this tournament, right?"

Mewtwo nodded.

* * *

 **Aspirant 6: Daisy (Mario series)**

"Hey, Peach said that she wants Daisy in the tournament, right?" Roy asked the pokemon. "But too bad she didn't get in."

"Maybe in the next tournament, she will join in." Mewtwo agreed. "Luigi will be happy about Daisy being join in the roster." Then he looked at the clock. "Want to take a break?"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **You can submit your fave characters that you want to join in the next Smash installment on the review section. Just PM to me about their backstory and abilities.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	28. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 2

**And let's continue the assessment.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

"Rejected!" Roy declared as he put the files of Goku and the cast of the Dragon Ball series into the Reject Folder besides him. He gets another one. "Rejected, too!" And put the files of Rick and Morty on the same Reject folder (let's call it R.F).

"Why did you guys drag me here?" Jeff Andonauts complained. He was in front of the laptop in case for the background check of the aspirers.

"Because you have the fastest typing speed here in the mansion." Mewtwo explained. "So that we know if the files we got are from video games or not."

"Check Mr. Perfect Cell for me." Roy ordered. Jeff only groaned and type at the aforementioned name at the laptop.

Seconds later, the results came. "He's from the Dragon Ball universe." Jeff said to Roy.

"Then it is rejected." And he put the file in the R.F.

"Why everyone wanted THOSE people from the Dragon Ball series to be added in the roster?" Mewtwo complained. He was holding another file. "Check this for me, will you?" He ordered Jeff. Jeff gets the file.

"Because they are popular?" Roy answered. "They have several video games released for their avid fans."

"But they are originated from the anime realm." Mewtwo retorted. "So, the higher ups rejected their application at the same time the people's vote in the Smash Ballot."

"He's from the comics realm!" Jeff declared.

"Roy, put it in the R.F please?" Mewtwo handed a file to Roy. Roy did as the physic pokemon ordered.

* * *

 **Aspirant 7: Walugi (Mario series)**

"He's an assist trophy already, right?" Jeff asked the two.

"Yup. And since Wario is already in the roster, the Mario fans wanted him to be added also." Mewtwo said.

"Hope that he will be promoted to an actual smasher." Then Roy looked at Jeff. "Don't you want to be promoted as an actual smasher, Jeff?"

"No. I'm satisfied as an assist trophy, thank you very much." Jeff replied.

* * *

 **Aspirant 8: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)**

"Oh shit." Roy exclaimed. "I don't want the mansion engulf into flames, dead bodies roaming and Meteor destruction if Cloudy finds out about this."

"A guy who was the result of an experiment?" Mewtwo said as he look at Sephiroth's files. "Interesting."

"And with that oversized katana of his? I think Ike will have a complain about this!" Roy clutched his hair with his two hands. "Somebody, kill me now!"

"The one who should depressed about Sephiroth is Cloud, not you." Mewtwo deadpanned.

Roy realized it immediately. "Yeah, right."

"Is he scary?" Jeff asked the two.

"Scary incarnate." Mewtwo anserwed. "And we knew his backgrounds and abilities from Cloud."

Somewhere in the mansion, Cloud sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 9: Chis Redfield (Resident Evil Series)**

"Another third party character." Mewtwo said as he looked at Chris' file. "And he's came from a horror game."

"His outfit looks like Solid Snake." Roy said as he looked at the picture. "But its purpose is for fighting... zombies? Weird."

"And he uses guns." Mewtwo said. "Real guns. Did MH tell us about 'no real gun' policy?"

"Yeah, I remember. In the last tournament, Solid Snake followed that policy and uses CQC instead." Roy said. "Bayonetta is the exception since she is using fantasy guns that are not harmful to us."

"Like mine?" Jeff pointed to himself.

"Yup." The two chorused.

* * *

 **Aspirant 10: Bomberman (Bomberman series)**

"Bomberman… One of the most well-known characters in video games." Mewtwo said when he looked at Bomberman's profile. "He would be an addition to the roster."

"Let's hope that he will never throw bombs everywhere." Roy said. "We don't have enough fire extinguishers for that."

"I think his abilities are only throwing bombs." Jeff complimented. "But it do fine, anyways."

* * *

 **Aspirant 11: ?**

Roy gets a file from of its mountainous place . "I wonder who is this character we currently assessed."

Mewtwo looks at the file Roy was holding. "Yeah, I wonder who." And the two open the folder…

* * *

 **To be continued (we will start the assessment on Aspirant 11)**

 **Continue submitting laws and your fave characters!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	29. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 3

**And let's back to the assessment. My sense is already tingling at the reviews. Don't worry, I read them all *smiles***

 **And a special character apperance from the SNK fighting series at the end of this chapter! Who? You will find out soon. (But I will give you a hint already: he's a very famous antagonist)**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

 **(Continuation from the last chapter)**

Roy and Mewtwo looked in curiousity as the former opened the file. Their expression turned into frown when Roy suddenly closed the folder. "Jeff, will you check this?" He handed the file to Jeff.

"Sure!" Jeff gets the file.

"A starfish?" Mewtwo said. "Staryuu is better than that!"

"I've seen the character somewhere..." Roy wondered, putting his hand into his chin. "Like we seen him before."

"He's from the cartoon realm!" Jeff declared.

"Argh!" Mewtwo frowned as he gets the file from Jeff and throw it into the R. F beside Roy. "What the hell are those people thinking?! First anime and now cartoons!" He's blowing a fuse now. "What's next? Some wrestlers from the real world?!"

"Mewtwo." Roy sighed, patting his hand on the pychic pokemon's shoulder. "We understand you."

"Seconded." Jeff agreed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 11: Hector (Fire Emblem series)**

"And here I thought you guys are wielding swords." Jeff commented to Roy as the former looked at Hector's file. "He's wielding axes."

"That's Lord Hector's preffered weapon." Roy sighed. "According to dad, they're always sparring every time they meet."

"And he fights like Ike." Mewtwo said. "But unlike Ike, he is using axes to attack." Then the physic pokemon remembered something. "Roy, did your father once said about Lord Hector's dream one time they are in the middle of the battle?"

"Oh that?" Roy said then he realized what Mewtwo means. "Oh, hell no!"

"Yes." Mewtwo grinned. "I've like to see the day when Lord Hector's reaction when he finds out that you're dating his daughter."

"Somebody, kill me now!" Roy whined.

* * *

 **Aspirant 12: Daroach (Kirby series)**

"We need more Kirby characters." Mewtwo said as he looked at Daroach's profile. "Jeff, will you check his abilities later? Roy is taking a bathroom break."

"Yup." He gets the file from Mewtwo. "Do you think Roy is still afraid of what you said earlier?"

"I think he is now."

At the restroom, Roy prayed that Hector won't kill him.

* * *

 **Aspirant 13: Sceptile (Pokemon series)**

"And we need more pokemon characters." Mewtwo smiled as he look at Sceptile's file. "He is a grass type pokemon and the final evolution of Treeko."

"But he has weaknesses." Roy commented. "Ice, Flying and Fire type abilities. But despite his disadvantage, he can be a great fighter."

"His Final smash should be the Mega Sceptile." Mewtwo grinned. "I want to see that."

Roy and Jeff sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Aspirant 14: Klonoa (Klonoa series)**

"Is that a dog or a rabbit?" Jeff asked as he saw Klonoa's file. "It's so confusing!" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Klonoa is one of the popular charaters in the Namco realm." Mewtwo said. "Aside from the ring he is wearing, his abilities will be coped up in this battlefield."

"And Pac-Man needs some company from his realm." Roy said. "Capcom and Sega has two reps each, and Namco needs a fair share when it comes to the number of characters to be included in the tournament "

"You're right."

* * *

 **Aspirant 15: Jin Kazama (Tekken series)**

"Another Namco rep." Mewtwo said as he looked at Jin's files. "And he knows Ryu for a long time."

"We saw him back before." Roy said. "When Ryu was chased by the angry Tekken characters."

"Blame Akuma for what happened to Ryu. I think he's the one who told them about this tournament." Mewtwo said. "But Jin REALLY admit that he wanted to join so that Ryu has a sparring partner."

"Yeah, with martial arts, weird genes and all." Roy sighed.

"Like Poo but unlike Poo." Jeff muttered.

* * *

 **Aspirant 16: Ephriam (Fire Emblem series)**

"And another Fire Emblem Lord." Jeff deadpans. "Seriously Roy, how many are you?"

"Many. And I think it will be increasing if a new world is unlock." Roy said then get Ephriam's file from Jeff. "The difference that Eph has from the other lords is he is wielding lances and can go toe to toe with the sword and axe wielding users. Hell, he invaded an enemy's fort with two knights at his side."

"Two?" Mewtwo asked. "But I thought it was three."

"Yeah, but the third knight becames a traitor." Roy deadpans. "I feel sorry for the guy."

* * *

 **Aspirant 17: Lana and Cia (Hyrule Warriors)**

"And we got twins that one is good and one is evil." Roy deadpans at the file. "Link and Zelda are not going to be happy about this."

"Lana is the good one while Cia is the bad one." Jeff said. "But Cia is once a good person before she was corrupted by the evil seal."

"Because she fell in love with our resident green elf?" Mewtwo said but seconds later they heard a barrage of curses from Link from the floor above them. "Whoops."

"Mewtwo, Hylian ears are too sensitive and they can hear voices from far distance." Roy reminded him.

"Sorry." Then he looks at the clock. "Let's take a break for a meantime."

* * *

 **(Break time!)**

"They are lots of these files." Roy said. "Some of them are from the days past."

"And some are from the video games that are forgotten." Mewtwo said.

Suddenly, Roy's phone rang. Roy grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Little Ice Prince._ " A sinister voice answered on the other line. " _Do you remember your worst nightmare?_ "

Roy's eyes widened at the voice. He recognized it somewhere. "Wait a minute! You're-!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Just submit your fave characters and laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	30. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 4

**Here's the fourth part of our assessment! And Roy's mysterious caller is now revealed!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

 **(Continuation from the last chapter)**

"Geese Howard?!" Roy revealed the identity of the mysterious caller from the last chapter. "How in the world did you get my number?!"

It was indeed Geese Howard from the Fatal Fury series. He chuckled. " _It doesn't matter how did I get your number. I was wondering where you are._ "

"I won't tell you!" Roy said annoyed. "And STOP trolling me! You're 44, for holy sake! And did I advice you that you should stop pursuing for power? That's unhealthy!"

" _But that doesn't stop me for my quest for immortality._ " Geese said. " _After I defeat Bogard, I will find you, so I suggest you should come out of hiding because I want a rematch._ "

"Then try and find me! And I hope Terry kicks your butt before you knew it!" And Roy ended the call in a huff. "No wonder why Rock doesn't acknowledged you as his dad." He muttered.

"Roy." Mewtwo called him, so Roy turned his attention at the psychic pokemon. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How did you meet Geese Howard?"

"Well..."

"Another question: how did you ended up in the SNK realm?"

"Blame MH for sending me to the SNK realm to observed the King of Fighters Tournament." Roy answered. "Remember the time that I was away for 2 weeks?"

"Yes. I remember that."

"MH send me to that realm in order to find potential fighter/s to join for the next tournament." Roy explained. "I was supposed to not get involved in the fights but because of that guy, I was almost never get out of that realm. And for the first question, I was walking at the streets looking at the folder containing the contenders when I was bump into him."

"Did he looked like a human wall?"

"At first, I thought it was a wall but I realized that I was bumping into him! Of course he was angry, but when he sensed that I was a strong fighter, he challenged me all of the sudden."

"And?" Jeff asked. He was listening the whole time.

"I defeated him with a bit of my ice dragon powers. ('So that's why he called you little ice prince.' Mewtwo muttered.) But he was not satisfied. He said that he thought that Terry was the only one who could defeat him. Since then, he was following me or he ordered Billy Kane to follow me."

"Did you bring the Binding Blade with you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I bring it with me! He noticed that I'm a swordsman, and he offered me to join the tournament, but I politely refused. Later that day, I checked his profile and I found out about him so I decided to talked to the Fatal Fury Team about him and I have them delivered my message. That was the day that I met the guy's son."

"Okay, now we know what you have been through." Mewtwo sighed. "And speaking of which, how did he get your number?"

Roy gets his phone and stands up. "Thats why I'm going to call Terry." He said. "You two can continue the assessment without me." And he leaves the room.

Mewtwo and Jeff stared at each other. Mewtwo cleared his throat. "Okay. Let's continue."

* * *

 **Aspirant 18: Rayman (Rayman series)**

"He's from Ubisoft, right?" Jeff said as he looked at Rayman's profile. "Everyone wants him in the roster to represent Ubisoft realm."

"But here, he was a trophy." Mewtwo sighed. "I wished that MH will promote him to actual smasher in the next tournament."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

 **Aspirant 19: Ryu (Breath of Fire series)**

"Are we confuse or is this guy has the same name as our resident wanderer?" Mewtwo asked as he looked at Ryu's file. "There are five incarnations of him in every series."

"And according to the file, he is descent from a dragon and is a swordsman." Jeff complimented. "Like Roy and the Corrins."

"If this Ryu guy is going in this roster, we will have a name confusion of who is who."

"Agreed, and to make it worse they came from Capcom." Jeff sighed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 20: Kite and Blackrose (.hack series)**

"Those two are partners, right?" Jeff asked as he looked at Kite and Blackrose's file. "According to the file, they are heroes from a game within a game."

"Their game series takes place from a game called 'The World'." Mewtwo said. "It was one of the series that are highly inspired by anime like SAO, but SAO was more popular for the fans."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Aspirant 21: Banjo Kazooie (Banjo Kazooie series)**

"And here's another character that people wanted to be in the tournament." Mewtwo said as he looked at Banjo Kazooie's file.

"The fans at the internet says that they are deserved to be in the series." Jeff said. "But Shantae has the highest fan vote than them."

Mewtwo sighed. "What are these people thinking?"

"And they don't want Bayonetta to win the Ballot." Jeff added. "Because for them, Shantae is FAR more better than her."

"Are we assessing Banjo Kazooie or not?"

"Errr...we assessing him."

"Good. We don't want an angry witch storming us."

In the middle of the match against Ganon and Alph, Bayonetta sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 22: Crono (Crono Trigger)**

"Another character from Square Enix." Mewtwo complimented as he looked at Crono's file. "According to the file, his adventure involves time travel."

"Like us at the end of the game." Jeff said. "Luckily, their body didn't denegrate."

"I think the concept of time travel is different in each world." Mewtwo explained. "Look at Lucina! She says that the Dragon Goddess was the one who send her back in time to stop her homeworld's destruction."

"Yeah! I know that one! At least, her body didn't denegrate."

At the training grounds, Lucina sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 23: Simon Belmont (Castlevania series)**

"A vampire hunter." Jeff commented as he looked at Simon's profile. "He uses whip as a primary weapon."

"But he uses other weapons as he progressed through Dracula's castle." Mewtwo said. "Konami has more love for the series than Metal Gear."

"Poor Solid Snake. But hey! Maybe Konami will have a second chance at the next tournament."

"I guess so." Then Mewtwo looked at the clock again. "Why did Roy took so long?"

"Maybe he has a long conversation with that Terry guy?" Jeff answered.

"Speaking of Terry." And the psychic pokemon rummaged through the files. Minutes later, he found the file he was looking for. "I found it. But first, we need to take a break for a while."

* * *

 **(Break time!)**

The door opens and Roy came in. He closed the door beside him and slumped on the chair, color drained from his face.

"So, what happened?" Mewtwo asked his friend with concern.

"Terry told me that Geese forced his son Rock to spill the beans about my number since the former knew that I've been friends with the latter. The poor guy apologized to me and I accepted his apology." Roy said then he sighed. "Anyways, I saw Peach while I'm going to return here and she says that she is preparing food for us."

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed. "Finally, we can have a real break!"

"I hope so." Mewtwo sighed.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **For those who haven't know Fatal Fury (or King of Fighters installment in general), just research on google, or watch the reveal of the second guess character for Tekken 7 on youtube. I know that game when I was small.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	31. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 5

**Part 5 is here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

 **(Continuation from the last chapter)**

The door opens seconds later and Peach came in, carrying a tray of food, teacups and a teapot.

"Bon appetite, guys!" Peach said, placing the food on the table. It was a clubhouse sandwitch for Jeff, some butterscotch bread for Roy and Oran bread for Mewtwo. She also placed the tea set on the table opposite the table that consists the files.

"Thanks, Peach." Roy said smiling. "We need some food, anyway."

"Of course!" Peach winked. "You guys are working hard for these assessments. I hope you guys finish it early."

"We try." Mewtwo said. Peach took the tray and leaves the room. The three guys only smiled at the food in front of them.

"What about assessing the files while we eat?" Mewtwo suggested.

* * *

 **Aspirant 24: Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters series)**

"So, this is Terry." Mewtwo said as he looked at Terry's file. "Roy, elaborate."

"He's the guy that I met during the time that I was in the SNK realm." Roy explained. "He learned fighting from his adopted father's master and the rest are from observation in street fighting."

"I think SNK should have a representative in the next tourney." Jeff said. "But Roy, you said that you met other fighters there, right?"

"Yeah. There's Ryo, Kyo, Iori, Athena and more. There's a lot of fighters there that I can't remember and memorized who is who."

Mewtwo and Jeff laughed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 25: Zero (Megaman series)**

"A red version of Megaman." Roy compliment as he looked at Zero's profile. "He fights like him, right?"

"Yup." Mewtwo said.

"He is more on close range unlike Megaman." Jeff said. "He can be a valuable fighter here."

* * *

 **Aspirant 26: Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

"One of the miis wear a costume like that, right?" -Roy as he looked at Lloyd's profile.

"And he uses two swords." -Mewtwo. "Everyone wants him to join in this tournament. Hell, even people from his realm are vying for him."

"But Smash tournament will be composed of sword wielding users." Jeff commented.

"Great." Roy sulked.

* * *

 **Aspirant 27: Cress Albane (Tales of Phantasia)**

"Another tales of character." Mewtwo deadpans. "His series is the first Tales of franchise."

"And his Albane Style will be put Cloud's limit break to shame." Jeff commented but seconds later they hear a barrage of curses from Cloud.

"Mako induced people can hear ten times more than an average person." Roy said. "I remind you that."

"I'll take it as a warning." Mewtwo said.

* * *

 **Aspirant 28: Kumatora (Mother series)**

"Lucas' friend can be an additional fighter here." Roy said. "Her PSI are so strong!"

"She's the one who taught Lucas his Final Smash." Mewtwo said. "Like Poo did to Ness."

"PK Starstorm? More than destruction here." Jeff shivered. "One time that Ness used that it hitted on me by accident."

At the cafeteria, Ness sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 29: ?**

As the three guys are getting the next file, the following voices can be heard from outside:

" **KIRBY!** "

"What happened to the pool?"

"Stop ice skating at the pool, people!"

"Where's MH when you need him?!"

The three looked at each other. "What happened?" Jeff asked.

The two Meelee returnees facepalmed. "Chaos, that is."

 **To be continued. (Chapter starts at Aspirant 29)**

* * *

 **There will be a law interlude to this. After that the assessment continues.**

 **I will be busy for the feasibility study so this will be a slow update. But don't worry, I still write after that.**

 **Don't forget to submit your fave character and some laws!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	32. Smash law 27

**Interlude law for a moment! I was so busy because of feasibility study and our group didn't have a chance to defend! (Because we have no FS but we will able finished it on time.) Then, Fire Emblem Heroes consumed most of my free time (when I was not doing the feasib) so I didn't update this fic but I'm not dead yet.**

 **So, here goes before I went hiatus (for I was swallowed by the feasib system! T_T)**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 27: Whoever decides to freeze the entire pool into an ice rink is not a way to stay cool and is now ordered to melt out the pool and fix up the pipes having frozen over the event. – Peach (submitted through Dr. Mario, for Mewtwo and Roy are busy)**

 **(NOTE: This happens during the Aspiring Smasher Assessment)**

Everyone knew that there are types of Pokémon that MH gets for the tournament. Although a certain psychic type Pokémon objected to this, that someone had no choice but to follow the hand's orders.

So, when Bowser Jr. decides to freeze the pool because he was staying in the furnace for long (let's say the furnace of the castle that you see in every Mario games), steals a ice type Pokémon and scurried away.

* * *

"So, are we going to freeze the pool?" Wendy said to her brother. "Dad's gonna grounded us again."

Bowser Jr. shrugged her off. "Nah! Mario and the others are too busy for the Smash Assessment and since Mewtwo and Roy are far too busy with the files, we can do whatever we want!"

Iggy and Larry cheered. "Let's party!"

By that, Bowser Jr release the ice type Pokémon ordered to freeze the pool. (I haven't played Pokémon to a while so I decide that its up to you readers what ice type Pokémon it is.)

* * *

 **-Hours later-**

The koopalings are having a fun time skating at the frozen pool, while the poor Pokémon is in the corner, huffing and puffing.

Unknown to them, Peach saw what is happening and decides to go to the meeting room.

* * *

"Mario!"

"Mamma Mia! We are in the middle of the meeting, Princess Peach-a!"

"The pool! You have to look at the pool!"

"Husa

* * *

The original 12 was shocked at what they saw. The pool is already frozen and the pipes are already broken. To make things worse, Kirby decides to join the fun.

And there, shouts and curses ensures.

" **KIRBY!** "

"What happened to the pool?"

"Stop ice skating at the pool, people!"

"Where's MH when you need him?!"

"What happened here?!" Mewtwo suddenly teleported in front of the original 12, Roy and Jeff besides him. Then he saw the exhausted Pokémon in the corner. "Who did this to him?!" Mewtwo snarled, ready to unleashed his Shadow Ball.

"Oh, dear." Roy facepalmed.

Chaos ensures afterwards.

* * *

Bowser and the koopalings was seen later fixing the pipes of the pool, with Marth and Ike standing behind them.

"Boohoohoo." Roy koopa cried while handing the wrench to Lemmy. "Why this this happening to us?"

"Be in the Pokémon's place and feel what is like!" Ike sarcastically said.

"Well, I think we won't use the pool for a while." Marth said, as he looked at the frozen pool.

"Seconded."

 **End.**

* * *

 **After this is the continuation of the assessment so don't forget to submit your fave characters and some laws!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	33. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 6

**I'm back, people! Defense for the feasibility study is been over but we have major revisions to our paper! So to commemorate this, I will give you the latest chapter of Laws that are needed to be followed!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

As the three people teleported back to the room, Roy clutched his head in pain. "Ugh! I need a pain killer for this."

"Seems like you're not getting used to teleportation." Jeff commented, then turned to Mewtwo. "Is he like that?"

"During Melee, yes." Mewtwo answered. "Roy, get some pills from doc."

"That is WANT I wanted to do." And he leaves the room.

When Roy leave, Mewtwo said to Jeff. "Let's continue the assessment."

* * *

 **Aspirant 29: Sora (Kingdom Hearts series)**

"Everyone wants him in the tournament." Mewtwo said as he looked at Sora's profile. "But Kingdom Hearts is associated with the cartoon realm."

"But he's an original character, so he's an exception to the rule." Jeff said. "After all, he came from the Square Enix, so Cloud must know him."

"Actually, he knows him. He's also travelling along with several others to that world, so don't let Cloud know we are assessing Sora."

"Good point. The giant key that he is using as a weapon is called the Keyblade, right?"

"Yes. It has the ability to defeat the Heartless, creatures from that world. Also-"

"Will both of you stop talking about Sora? I know you are only assessing him." A voice interrupted them. The two turned to the source of the voice and saw Cloud leaning against the door, arms crossed. "Mario told me to help you guys." Then he titled his head, as he looked into something. "Where's Roy?"

"Getting some pills from the doc." Jeff answered. "He going some headaches from that teleportation. "

"Not my fault!" Mewtwo defended himself.

* * *

 **Aspirant 30: Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI)**

"I understand you guys are already assessed Sephiroth." Cloud deadpans. "So I tell you about Terra."

"Elaborate." Mewtwo said.

"She's a half esper." He explained. "She was raised to be a killing machine in the Gestalt Empire before she was free from their control (and somehow from Kefka's mind control if you add) and join the Returners, a rebel group that is similar to AVALANCHE from my world."

"According to this profile, she's more of a magic user." Jeff said. "And hey! Maybe she can hang arounwith the rest of the girls!"

"I agree." Cloud said.

* * *

 **Aspirant 31: Felicia (Fire Emblem series)**

"A maid." Cloud deadpans again as he looked at Felicia's profile. "A battle maid. Wish Corrin and Kamui was here to assess her."

"According to the file, she and her sister Flora came from the ice tribe before the Kingdom of Nohr annexed their tribe and entered the castle as maids." Mewtwo said. "They served Corrin as well alongside with a butler, Jakob and a veteran, Gunter."

"She's a skilled maid but she is clumsy." Jeff said. "Hope our utensils won't break."

"Seconded."

* * *

 **Aspirant 32: Zephiel (Fire Emblem series)**

"Luckily, Roy isn't here or else he will put it into the RF folder." Cloud lets out a chuckle after he said those words while looking at Zephiel's profile. "That's his Arch nemesis, right?"

"According to the file, Zephiel is once a sweet boy, but because of his father's constant assassination attempts on him, he became disillusioned and want to surrender the world to the dragons." Mewtwo said. "I feel sorry for him for once."

"Did Roy know this?" Jeff asked.

"Ask him yourself." Cloud answered.

* * *

 **Aspirant 33: Inklings (Splatoon)**

"The Inklings. Another one of the characters that wants to be in the tournament. " Mewtwo said as he looked at the profile.

"They are using ink as an ammunition, right?" Cloud asks.

"Yes, and they can transform themselves into squids to replenished their ink supply."

"It's like a paintball war!" Jeff exclaimed happily.

"And let's hope CH doesn't try any stupid ideas while doing that." Cloud facepalmed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 34: ?**

Roy suddenly enters the room and slammed it beside him. He was holding a bottle of pills in his right hand and he is huffing, catching his breath. "I was taking too long because the doc is-" then he saw Cloud. "Oh yeah, and Mario told you to help us, right?"

"Yes." Cloud said.

"Good, because the original 12 have a problem right now."

The three people looked at Roy. They know that horror is written in his face. "What's the problem, Roy?"

"The Reject characters are having a riot in front of the Smash Mansion's gates."

 **To be continued (Chapter starts at Aspirant 34)**

* * *

 **Don't forget to submit your fave characters and some laws!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	34. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 7

**Sorry for the almost two months hiatus. There are things that I need to explain to you guys why this fic hasn't updated for these two months:**

 **First, school has consumed me. Because I'm going to graduate in April (unfortunately, it was Friday the 13th), we have lots of activities that we graduating students must do. I already taken my midterm exam and my finals would be on the end of February, so I need to complete all of the requirements that the school needed in order for me to graduate.**

 **Second, I was focused on my other fics (Kiran's List and Dumb Assassinations) that I almost forgot to update this one. If I have some ideas, writer's block has been on my head and I only play some mobile apps instead.**

 **And lastly, I decided that I will cut the Aspiring Smasher Assessment from ten to eight parts so this chapter will be the second to the last chapter. By that, you must submit all of your fave characters for the last chapter.**

 **So, as compensation, I will give you this second to the last chapter of the special part.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

When the assessors looked at the window, several of the reject characters have been crashing the gate.

"Will Mario fend them off?" Jeff asked.

"Lets observed them for a while." -Mewtwo.

They observed further the window and they saw Samus blasted her beam to the riot. They were scatter afterwards.

"That's Samus for you." Roy said in awe.

"And that's one of the reasons why you shouldn't piss her off." Mewtwo said and then turned to the table. "Let's finish these last remaining files."

* * *

 **Aspirant 34: Fjorm (Fire Emblem series)**

"Roy, she's one of the 'Legendary Heroes' back in Askr, right?" Mewtwo asked as he looked at the file.

"Yeah. Her Ice Mirror can reduce some damage when attacked from afar." Roy explained. "She's no slouch in combat either"

"Let's make sure that there will be no more Frozen jokes" Cloud said. "I mean, she looks like Elsa!"

"Combat Elsa, if you ask me." Jeff agreed.

"Actually." Roy fidgeted to what they said. "That joke has been running in the order recently now."

"Seriously?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah. Seriously."

At the Kingdom of Askr, Fjorm sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 35: ARMS Characters**

"Arms characters are somehow very unique. What differs them is that they extend their arms to combat their opponents from afar." Cloud explained as he looked at the files of the ARMS characters.

"Well, RIP to our Smashers who have distance attacks." Roy joked.

"Are you joking us?" -Mewtwo.

"Well yes and no. They can attack from afar but their disadvantage is that they can't attack in close range."

"Now that you mention it, if they are included in the next tournament, we will have the advantage to attack them up close." Jeff realized.

"Point taken."

* * *

 **Aspirant 36: Decidueye (Pokémon Series)**

"And we have another badass Grass type Pokémon." Roy explained as he looked at the file. "But Decidueye is also a ghost type Pokémon."

"It originated from the Alola region." Mewtwo explained. "Did you know that Decidueye is the final form of Rowlet?"

"That's one of the three Alola Starters along with Litten and Popplio. Master Hand wanted me to get one of those as a reward for taking care of Pichu back in Melee."

"You have a Gible."

"Father is taking care of it back home."

"Rowlet is a Grass/Flying type right?" Jeff asked to Mewtwo which he responds.

"Yes."

"Okay seriously. The only question is this." Cloud inhaled and spoke out loud " **HOW CAN A FREAKING GRASS/FLYING TYPE POKEMON IS EVOLVE INTO A GRASS/GHOST TYPE ONE?!** "

Silence filled the room.

"Ask Red yourself." Mewtwo said. "Or Ash. He has a Rowlet and it wasn't evolving yet."

Somewhere in Alola Region, Ash's Rowlet sneezed.

* * *

 **Aspirant 37: Saber (Fate series)**

"Saber, or what we refer for now as Arthuria Pendragon is one of the seven servants that participates in Holy Grail War." Roy explained as he looked at the file.

"Up until now, the Fate Universe has been expanded into a battle game." Cloud said. "It was a very great addition for them if they join in the next tournament."

"Well, RIP to Lucina and Corrin if Saber joins the tourney." Jeff joked. "She's too OP."

"Point taken."

* * *

 **Aspirant 38: Cleru and Pratty (Summon Nights: Swordscraft Story)**

"These two blacksmiths are no slouch in battle." Mewtwo said as he looked at the files. "They have guardians who fights alongside them by using their powers for either enhancing their weapons or aid them in battle."

"They can create weapons too?" Roy asked in awe. "Wow. I can't imagine these two are talented in blacksmithing."

"Their guardians are also helping them in making weapons." Jeff said. "I heard that they are holding a tournament on who is the best Craftmaster."

"I heard that their father is a well-known Craftmaster." Cloud said. "By the way, they acted like the Robins and the Corrins. Only one of them can be chosen by the players to-"

"Are you breaking the fourth wall, Cloudy?" Roy deadpans.

"Whoops! Seems like I'm breaking it." Cloud facepalmed.

"They came from Atlus Universe. Atlus should have a representative in the next tourney." Jeff said.

"Yeah, now that you said it, Atlus doesn't have a representative so it will be nice to have one." Roy said.

* * *

 **Aspirant 39: ?**

As the four assessors checked at the last 5 remaining profiles, Mario burst out the door, catching his breath.

"What's wrong, Mario?" Mewtwo asked.

"The reject characters-a are still in there-a." Mario said while huffing.

"We thought Samus drive them out." Roy said.

"Well, the others-a are still coming back and more characters-a are still coming here so I'm going to borrow Cloud and Jeff to help the others outside." Mario explained.

"Well, it can't be helped." Cloud said as he stands up. "Jeff, let's go."

"Okay." And Cloud and Jeff leaves the room with Mario, who says 'thanks' before shutting the door.

"So, let's continue the assessment?"

"Sure. These five are the last one so let's finish this before the reject characters storming after us."

 **To be continued (Chapter starts in Aspirant 39)**

* * *

 **You can submit your fave characters here. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the special assessment.**

 **Also, you can now submit your suggestive laws now.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	35. Interlude: SSB Ultimate

**This is not the next chapter, everyone! I didn't update this fic like forever! I was so busy with my job hunting so I decided to update this.**

 **By the way, this is the interlude. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the assessment.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"Attention, everyone!" Mario called out as the rest of the smashers are gathered at the stadium hall. He, Mewtwo and Roy are in the stage. "We've got some announcements! First, the fourth Smash Bros. Tournament is now officially ended and we welcome the fifth Smash Tournament!"

"And that's not all!" Mewtwo added. "We received from the higher ups while Roy and I are assessing that NO ONE will be cut from the fourth tournament!"

Several reactions has been heard.

"What?"

"Everyone is returning from the fourth tournament?"

"Actually," Roy decided to cut the chase. "Not only everyone is returning to the fifth tournament but also veterans who are cut from the second to fourth tournament will make a return!"

Erupted cheers and groans are heard from the audience.

"Yey! Nana and Popo are back!"

"Can't wait to see Young Link again!"

"Seems like Red is going to return!"

"Wolf's returning?! I can't accept it!"

"Settle down, everyone!" Mario calm everyone down. The hall went silent. "Anyways, Mewtwo and Roy here will have an announcement to make."

"Ahem." Roy said as he announce the big announcement. "We assessed every smasher aspirant that submitted their application and checking their profiles. After that, those who we finished checking their background was submitted to the higher ups and so far, we have three confirmed newcomers."

"Newcomers?!"

"I wonder who?"

"First newcomer…" Mewtwo announced as the drum rolls. "Are the Inklings!"

"All right!" An orange haired girl and a blue haired boy running towards the stage, equipping their guns filled with ink. They were standing next to Mario.

"Next is the one everyone is vying for: Princess Daisy!" Roy announced as the Brown haired Princess entered the stage.

"Finally, now I can fight alongside everyone!" Daisy happily announced. "Take that to your face, Walugi!"

" **WAHHHH!** " Walugi's cries heard throughout the hall. Roy feels sorry for the assist trophy. Daisy was standing next to the Inklings.

"Before we announce the last newcomer, we will be reminding you that starting from the next tournament, Lucina, Dark Pit and recently announced Princess Daisy will be now called 'Echo Fighters'"

"Echo fighters?"

"What's that?!"

"Actually, it was the word equivalent to clone. The higher ups doesn't want to use the word 'clone' anyway."

"Hey!"

"Roy's a Marth clone too!"

"Sorry, I got demoted as Marth's clone." Roy said. "I'm more a semi-clone to him"

"Seconded!" Marth agreed.

"Anyway, the last newcomer is…" Then Mario looked at Samus. "Um, Sam. Please don't shoot us while we announce the last newcomer."

"Why?" Samus was confused.

"Well…" Roy begins to explain when suddenly, a colossal mechanical dragon has appeared towards the ceiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, I AM NOW ACCEPTED IN THIS TOURNAMENT!" A menacing voice that was known to Sam and looked at the ceiling and shocked of what she saw.

Everyone was also shocked too.

"Ridley?!"

"What?! He's been accepted?!"

"He'd WAY too huge to be in the stage!"

"What the [ **BLEEP!** ] is going on here, Mario?!" Samus asked angrily at the red plumber.

"What?" Mario explained. "The higher ups wanted to give them a satisfaction, so they give them Ridley."

"But Ridley OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Samus screeched, Hyper Beam ready. "I cant accept it!" Then she looked at her archnemesis. "DIE!" Then she shoots her enemy who only dodge the attacks. Of course, it involves several smashers in.

"SAMUS ARAN, DON'T SHOOT US!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

 **-Bahamas-**

MH suddenly shuddered in fear.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" CH asked.

"I've got a feeling that Samus is not going to be happy about the last newcomer."

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it, bro." CH happily said.

* * *

 **So, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was announced and everyone will be returning (yes, even the cut characters are returning.)**

 **Next will be the last assessment and you can now submit your suggested laws!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	36. Aspiring Smasher Assessment prt 8

**I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Job hunting and other mundane life has consumed me so I forgot to update this fic.**

 **Since Splatoon, Daisy and Ridley has been confirmed for the new game, I will now finish the assessment.**

 **And there is a extra chapter after this.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

After the announcement shenanigans (with C.F calming Samus down), Roy and Mewtwo returned to the assessment room. They noticed that Link put three more files in the table.

"Since the fifth tournament is now officially announced," Link explained before the two asked some questions. "We received a lot of folders from the higher ups and they want you guys to assess it."

"What about the reject characters?" Roy asked.

"They're still outside." Link answered. "Mario and the others still fend them off."

"Then we must finish this quickly." Mewtwo said. "The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Sure. Are you helping, Link?"

"I still fend the reject characters off. I'll leave you guys for a while." And he leaves the room.

* * *

 **Aspirant 39: Kasumi (Dead or Alive series)**

"Kasumi is a 19 year old female ninja from a village and is a wanted figure after she disobeyed her village's law." Mewtwo explained as he looked at Kasumi's profile.

"And what law did she disobey?" Roy asked.

"Leaving the village. And she entered the Dead or Alive tournament to find the person who caused harm to her family."

"Dead or Alive are known for fanservice thanks to the mass amount of female fighters." Roy explained. "If one of them joins the tournament, I swear Captain Falcon will create his own harem." Then he chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." Mewtwo shook his head in disappointment. "If Kasumi join the tournament, we will be having a hard time to find out which is the real her."

"Eh?"

"Because the antagonists of the realm has made copies of her."

"Seriously, Mewtwo?"

* * *

 **Aspirant 40: Shovel Knight**

"A knight using a shovel." Roy deadpans as he as looked at the file. "If a knight from our realm sees this, he will say 'what a disgrace to the knights' with disgust."

"Shovel knight is one of the aspirants that has the most votes in the last Smash Ballot, which Bayonetta won." Mewtwo said. "His skills are extraordinary, you know."

"Well, I want to fight a knight like that. In fact, there is a saying that 'the weirder the weapon, the powerful the weapon it is.' So I won't complain."

* * *

 **Aspirant 41: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong)**

"Smash really needs more villains." Roy said. "And King K. Rool fits the bill."

"He's from Donkey Kong." Mewtwo said. "I don't know what his backstory is but I know that he is causing trouble to Donkey and Diddy Kong."

"Just like Bowser, then." Roy sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Aspirant 42: Soma Cruz (Castlevania series)**

"Soma Cruz is the reincarnation of Mathias Cronqvist aka Count Dracula in that realm." Roy said as he assessed Soma's file. "He can fight like him."

"Power of Dominance is what they called it. He can absorb the souls of the monsters he fought and using it as his own ability, like Kirby." Mewtwo said.

"Kirby's different."

"I know that, silly."

* * *

 **Aspirant 43: Chrom (Fire Emblem series)**

"I swear if Chrom wanted to join so badly, he will be ended up as Ike's echo fighter." Roy said as he looked at Chrom's file. "I mean he fights just like Marth, or Ike in different opinions."

"We haven't seen Robin's Final Smash yet." Mewtwo said. "I think that will be a possibility for him to join in the fifth tournament."

"Yeah, I didn't notice that!"

* * *

 **Aspirant 44: Crash Bandicoot**

"They say that they wanted Crash for this tournament." Mewtwo said as he looked at the profile. "So that there will be the battle of the classics for the first time in history."

"I heard that the other tournament supposed to include him along with Spyro the Dragon." Roy said. "But they were rejected. I don't know what's the cause?"

"The other tournament was considered a failure, as they say." Mewtwo said. "MH doesn't want to talk about it."

"Point taken."

* * *

 **Aspirant 45: Viridi (Kid Icarus series)**

"She's one of the gods who gives Pit information about all of us, right?" Roy said as he assess Viridi's profile. "She said she wanted to fight alongside Lady Palutena."

"Well, she wanted to calm Dark Pit down so this tournament will be a chance for her to keep an eye on Dark Pit." Mewtwo said.

"Well, talk about babysitting."

* * *

 **Last Aspirant: Rex and Pyra (Xenoblade)**

"These two are most likely to enter." Mewtwo said as he assess the last file. "Too bad Shulk isn't here to assessed these two."

"Xenoblade needs more representatives." Roy said as he looked at the profile. "They also popular and one of the aspirants who wished to enter the tournament."

"And that's the end of our assessment!" Mewtwo declared.

* * *

 **-Conclusion-**

"So, what about the other aspirants that we didn't assessed?" Roy asked the psychic pokemon as he looked at the remaining files.

"The higher ups said that they don't want to expect many newcomers but we can assessed these files when we have time." Mewtwo said.

Unknown to them, a certain purple clad assist trophy spied on the duo and scurried away.

* * *

 **This will be a double chapter so the next one is the closing of the special chapter!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	37. Aspiring Smasher Assessment Closing

**This will be the final chapter for the Aspiring Smasher Assessment! Thanks for all who submit their fave characters!**

 **So, enjoy the last part of the Aspiring Smasher Assessment!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1 and 27**

* * *

"Thanks for the hard work, you two!" Mario said as he approached the two exhausted smashers. "MH will be returning next week."

"Finally!" Roy cheered as he slumped on his chair. "I thought it was forever!"

"Don't celebrate yet, Roy." Mewtwo said to his companion. "Because we have-" suddenly he was interrupted by the noise outside. "What was that?"

Mario looked at the window and looked horrified. "Mamma mia!"

"What's wrong, Mario?" Roy asked the plumber as he looked at the window. "The fudge?"

"I think let's settle this outside." Mewtwo said, grabbing both Roy and Mario before teleporting out.

* * *

"Where's that cat and that red haired swordsman?!"

"Bring them out!"

"They have NO right to reject us!"

The three smashers suddenly appeared in front of the angry mob of people. Said people are composed of characters from the anime, cartoon, comics and other realms that are wanted to join smash.

"How in the world?" Roy exclaimed, clutching his head with his two hands. "How in the world they know that we are assessing aspiring smashers?!"

"I think someone is spying on us while we were assessing." Mewtwo said. "And they storm here to kill us!"

The Young Lion turned to Mario "Mario, do something!" He pleaded to the plumber.

Mario step up to the angry mob. "People, settle-a down. The reason why you were rejected is-a we are following-a certain rules-"

"But that doesn't mean that WE were considered rejected! We want to join too!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted, forming a Rasengan into his palm. "Step aside, moustache! We will beat these two to a bloody pulp!"

"You know what? I agreed with Naruto." Son Goku said, now in his fighting stance. "WE want to join Smash!"

"Hey!" Batman said to the two angry anime characters. "Those two are ours! We the Justice League will settle them!"

"No! The Avengers will deal with them!" Iron Man said to Batman.

"Let's deal with them, guys!" Luffy said to the rest of the Strawhat crew. "WE will proved to them that even anime characters can smash!"

"This is not going to do well." Uchiha Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. "If this is war, so be it."

Mario is now afraid to the threats of these people. He stepped aside when Mewtwo and Roy suddenly appear before him.

"Mario. We will hold these people off." Mewtwo said, very angry. "Can you call reinforcements for us?"

Mario nodded. "Be careful-a!" and the plumber scurried away.

Roy faced the crowd. "You know what? You guys are so persistent! We have enough of your persistence in joining smash."

"I agree with Roy." Mewtwo said as he transformed into his Y-evolution while Roy unsheathe the Binding Blade; ice began to surround him.

"If you want Smash, we'll give you Smash!" Roy shouted as he and Mewtwo charged at the angry mob.

 **End of the Aspiring Smasher Assessment**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the resume of the laws.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	38. Smash law 28

**We are now back to our regular programming.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

 **Warning: This is to all Waluigi fans: Don't take this chapter seriously. It's only for humor.**

* * *

 **Smash law 28: Henceforth, Waluigi must stop harassing Snake, Wolf, Young Link, Pichu, Pokemon Trainer, Squirtle, Ivysaur, the Inklings, Ridley, and the Ice Climbers. The tournament doesn't start in 5 months! At least wait until it begins before whining like a big baby! - Daisy (submitted through Dr. Mario)**

 **P.S. Bullying characters over costume changes or new Final Smashes is not permitted either**.

We all knew that Waluigi, the partner of our resident garlic loving Wario in tennis tournaments, wanted to be in the fifth tournament so badly. Ever since the previous tournaments, he was requested by people to join in the next roster.

But his hopes are somehow squashed because he was confirmed to be an assist trophy, again. To makes things worse, assist trophies can now be attacked and knocked out by the smashers, as evidence that he received bruises from Marth from his match against Fox.

* * *

"Wah!" Waluigi scoffed when he saw the Melee returnees Pichu and Young Link talking to each other. He began to harass them. "Why these two have the right to return? They're just clones!"

"What did you say, Waluigi?" Young Link, who has a sensitive ears as his counterparts, sarcastically said as he heard Waluigi's statement. "Are you bitter that you didn't make the cut?"

"Pichu pi!" Pichu agreed at Young Link.

"What?" Waluigi said. "What I said is that what do the people asking for clones?"

Of course, that statement makes Young Link very angry. He brandished his sword and charged at Waluigi. "That's it!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

But that doesn't end there. Waluigi harassed more returning and newcomers with his comments.

He harassed Snake about his butt being flattened. He received some CQC from the pissed off soldier.

He also harasses both Popo and Nana about being not in the previous tournament. He was received a whacking from the two.

He harassed the Pokemon Trainer for abandoning Charizard in the previous tournament. He was received a Water Gun, a Razor Leaf and a Flamethrower to the face.

He makes fun of Wolf for having his pose resembles to a certain anime character. He was clawed to the face from the very angry mercenary.

He makes fun also of the Inklings for joking about they going 'to be roasted by Roy's Flare Blade' in their Squid form. They smacked him in the face with their splat rollers.

And finally, he joked to Ridley about being too big. Ridley takes the joke seriously and use his Final Smash on him.

* * *

"Mamma Mia." Dr. Mario pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The source of his frustration is a very injured Waluigi lying in his hospital bed, in a full body cast. He was harassing some smashers about the changes in their costumes as well as their Final Smashes. He received some beating from them.

"Well, seems like you survive to their attacks." Peach facepalmed. "But I don't think you will last long in that condition."

"Mewtwo and Roy are now in rampage, looking for you." Bowser groaned. The two Melee returnees found out that it was Waluigi who inform to the reject characters about the assessment. He doesn't like to be in the assist trophy's shoes. "Especially Roy. He's really pissed off now."

"Just wait for the start of the tournament." Rosalina suggested him. "Harassing smashers doesn't make you to be at the roster."

"The roster hasn't been completed, so before whining like a big baby, stop harassing everyone!" Daisy chastised him.

* * *

" **WALUIGI! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!** " A pissed off Mewtwo and Roy are chasing Waluigi throughout the mansion.

" **WAHHH!** " Waluigi only cried as he was chased by two pissed off smashers.

 **End.**

* * *

 **You can suggest your laws here.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	39. Interlude: New fighters

**Here's the next chapter- I mean interlude.**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"Attention, smashers!" Mario declared as he, Mewtwo and Roy are entering the stage. "We have an announcement to make!"

"We receive news from the higher ups that starting today, five more newcomers will be joining the roster!" Roy happily announced.

"What?"

"More fighters?!"

"Calm down, everyone." Mario calmed them down.

"First, we reveal to you the two new echo fighters." Mewtwo said as he pull a paper from no-one-knows-where. "First, we have Chrom, who will be Roy's echo fighter!"

"Seriously, Mewtwo? I thought he was considered as Ike's-"

"That doesn't matter! The important is I am here!" Chrom happily declared as he sprinted through the stage. "Take that, Lyndis!"

Lyn only shrugged at Chrom's comment because for now, she has a fellow assist trophy to comfort. Lucina, Robin and Reflet only facepalmed at Chrom's childish attitude.

"Next is Dark Samus, who will be the echo fighter of Samus!"

" **WHATTTTTTTT?!** " Samus' angry voice was heard throughout the auditorium. "First Ridley and now her?! I can't accept it!"

"Sam, calm down." Peach reassures her.

"What's wrong with little weak Samus?" a dark version of Samus taunted the original as she walked calmly the stage. "Care to come at me again?"

"Why you-" Samus was about to charge at her dark counterpart but C. Falcon and Snake restraint her.

"Stop fighting because we have some additional announcement." Mario said to Samus. She only stomped her feet in annoyance and resumed to her seat.

"Let's move on to the newcomers." Roy happily said to lessen the tension. "We have a new villain to join us and starting today, King K. Rool will now joining the roster!"

Donkey and Diddy Kong only shocked and stared wide eyed as their arch nemesis walked through the stage. "Hahaha! Finally, I'm on the spotlight and will finally crush those Kongs in battle!" King K. Rool declared.

"I don't like his attitude." King Dedede muttered under his breath.

"Seconded." Ganon agreed to him.

"And the last newcomer will be from the Konami side." Mario said as he notice that Luigi was fidgeting from his seat, one can look that he wanted to hide under the table. "Lil bro, I know that you can still can't get over it, but Mewtwo teleport you out of that castle." Mario tried to comfort his brother. That lessen Luigi's fidgeting.

"Now for the two last newcomer," Roy announce. "From the Castlevania series, we welcome you Simon Belmont and his echo fighter, his descendant Richter Belmont!"

Cheers erupted as Simon and Richter walked the stage. Richter looked embarrassed while Simon smiled at the audience.

"Can't believed that I'm here now, fighting alongside with my great-great grandson." Simon said as he give Richter a pat.

"Yeah, can't believe that I will fighting alongside with my old man but I feel sorry for a certain assist trophy." Richter said.

"Aside from these two, Dracula's Castle will be a brand new stage along with others that will be posted at the bulletin board."

"And that will be all for-"

" **YOU'RE DEAD, DARK ME!** " Samus screeched at the top of her lungs at she blasted her beam at her dark counterpart. Of course like the last interlude, this involved several smashers in.

"WILL SOMEBODY CALM SAMUS ARAN DOWN?!"

"Not on me!"

"Is always like this?!" A panicked Richter asked as he dodged a debris.

"Welcome to the crazy Smash World, Belmonts." Mewtwo calmly said.

Chaos ensures.

* * *

At the assist trophy seat, Lyn comforted a certain dhampire as he cried and wished that he wanted to have his chance at the battlefield.

Lyn admit that she wanted to be an actual fighter but for now, she is satisfied as an assist trophy.

* * *

 **I know some of the Castlevania fans are somewhat salty that Alucard is put in the game as an assist trophy. But then again, Simon, Richter, King K. Rool, Chrom and Dark Samus will now joining the roster!**

 **For those who are confused, Richter can be considered as either Simon's great grandson or great-great grandson because Simon's grandson Juste can be either Richter's father or grandfather, if you're a fan of Castlevania.**

 **Next chapter will be the resuming of the laws so you can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	40. Smash law 29

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash Law 29: Under any circumstances, NO one is to mention about the Fell Dragon Grima within earshot of either Robins. Last time that happened, they gave in and had to knock some hard sense into them so they could regain control of the big G. -Lucina & Chrom. (Submitted through Roy)**

 **P.S. Don't even sing the lyrics or play the music which is the Id Purpose, if you don't want to be ended up like Richter.**

"Is just me or I hear a scream?" Chrom asked his daughter while they test running the Coliseum Stage.

"Which reminds me father, did I hear some dragon's roar?" Lucina asked her father back.

" **HELP ME!** " A panicked Richter shouted at the top of his lungs as he was chased by two gigantic purplish dragons with two people floating behind them. Surrounding the people are purple flames and they have bloodshot red eyes. Leaving them in their wake is a passed out Wolf, C. Falcon and Olimar who are trying to stop them.

"Is that?" Chrom asked as he saw the shenanigans. He knew who the people was and know what the dragon is.

"Oh crap!" Chrom and Lucina reacted to the scene in front of them and decided to help out the poor Belmont out of his misery.

* * *

"Alright Richter, what in the blazes did you do to the Robins?" Simon chastised as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he saw his great-great grandson lying in the bed in a full body cast. Beside him are Chrom and Lucina and in front of him are the Robins who has a lump on their heads and hung in embarrassment.

"I don't know but I was accidentally played a music in the music gallery for the stage. I didn't know that the Robins are hearing it and moments later they went 360 on me and the others!" Richter explained to his greatx2 grandfather.

"Second question: what music did you play?" Chrom asked.

"The music says 'Id Purpose' but I didn't know that they went evil when they hear that!" Richter said that caused the father and daughter sighed in disappointment.

"Actually, that song…" and Lucina proceeds to tell everything from the song to the dragon that Richter 'accidentally' awakened. (Spoilers for FE: Awakening, everyone!)

At the end of Lucina's tale, Richter passed out.

* * *

After what happened to Richter, the test run continues two days later. Four fighters which is composed of Ganon, Pit, Robin and Lucina are fighting in the new stage which is happened to be Dracula's Castle. They avoided the attacks from the big bad Dracula (for the sake of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, let's call Dracula Mathias) himself and Ganon just shrug all of his attacks.

"Sheesh!" Ganon said as he avoided another Hellfire. "He's worse than Grima himself!"

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind. Ganon turned his head around and saw Robin floating in the stage, purple mist began to surround him.

"Oh crap!" Ganon knew that he was dead. Lucina and Pit saw that coming.

"Yikes! Robin's going Grima again!"

" **PIT!** "

Chaos ensures on the stage that even Mathias has no escape from it.

* * *

The Fire Emblem (except Reflet) crew and the Belmonts only sighed as they successfully subdue Robin with a Tranquilizer and sent both Ganon and Pit to the clinic while Mathias was passed out due that he received most of the attacks from Grima.

"So, no mentioning of the big G in front of the Robins?" Marth said to his fellow lords and the Belmonts. Richter only shuddered in fear while nodding his head in agreement.

"It's for the best. We don't want MH to be angry at us again when he and Crazy went back home." Roy said as he and Ike fling the fallen tactician's arms on their shoulders.

"I agree, for we are lucky that the big G is not on our home world." Simon agreed on the Fire Emblem crew. "Or else it would be chaos."

"I'm glad that Dracula was passed out." Richter shook his head as he looked at the passed out vampire. "But the big G is the worst!"

 **End.**

* * *

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	41. Smash law 30

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 30: Next time, whoever idiot brings the Reinhardt here in this mansion will be sent to Mathias Cronqvist (aka Count Dracula) as a tribute (with Simon and Richter's permissions). We don't know how did you bring him here but he made a LOT of mess in the mansion with his Dire Thunder and his sword that is hard to mention! – The Fire Emblem Crew (submitted through Mario)**

 **P. S: This includes Hector as well. Alucard is scared shit because of him! – Lyn (and Richter Belmont).**

Waluigi didn't learned his lesson last time. When the newcomer are recently announced during the last interlude, he was throwing temper tantrums and hitting random people with his tennis racket which makes the smashers and his fellow assist trophies disappoint at him even further.

So, one day when he noticed that something falls from the sky and saw an object that is shaped as a gun along with one blue orb and one green orb, Waluigi took said items and began experimenting it.

* * *

 **-Thirty minutes later-**

"HELP!"

"STOP THIS MADMAN!"

"HE'S WRECKING HAVOC IN THE MANSION!"

"What's going on here?!" Mario asked as he saw the Duck Hunt Duo and Villager running away in fear as the latter pointed to a direction of the source which Mario saw and shocked at the scene. The smashers that are trying to stop the madman are all lying on the floor, burnt to the crisp. The madman? He was a mage knight in black holding a black and yellow tome in his hands and he's on horseback.

"I told you people: Magic is everything!" he declared.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed but suddenly, he hear a scream from the assist trophy building and he knew that it belongs to a certain dhampire that was recently joined the assist trophy roster.

* * *

 **-Assist Trophy building-**

" **RICHTER, HELP ME!** " Alucard screamed at the top of his lungs as an armored man chased him with an axe swinging in the air. He can't transform into a bat for the sole reason of hiding his vampiric blood so he only did what sane human did: running away!

"I don't know how, I don't know when, but remember this: **NO** one will hitting on **MY** wife behind **MY** back!" The man with blue hair shouted at Alucard. Alucard doesn't know what the man meant by those words but by the tone of it, he IS in trouble.

He didn't know that he bumped into Lyn who was rushing to his aid, Richter was with her. "Alucard, what's wrong?" Lyn asked the scared dhampire.

Alucard only pointed at the source. "Why you didn't transform into a bat to get away?" Richter asked him.

"If I do that, he will-"

"Caught ya!" The man shouted as raised his axe towards Alucard but that was blocked by Lyn's sword for defense.

" **HECTOR! WHAT IN FATHER SKY AND MOTHER EARTH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!?** " Lyn shouted at the top of her lungs at the man in front of her.

"Lyn?" Hector blinked his eyes before putting Armads down. "I heard that this guy is hitting on you so I want to teach him a lesson-"

"Excuse me!" Alucard cut him off. "Lyn and I are ONLY friends! And I have a lover, thank you very much!" he added sarcastically.

"You scared the living hell out of Alucard, you know." Ritcher said, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Just who told you that?"

Hector was about to speak when suddenly, the alarm radio began to speak.

" _Attention all smashers and assist trophies! A man on the horseback is on the loose, unleashing thunder magic on his surroundings. Please engage him in combat with caution._ "

"Okay, aside from you, who has an affinity for thunder?" Lyn asked her husband.

"Reinhardt?"

"Yes. He's here, and I will deal with you later after the mess that he caused!"

* * *

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN WE DEAL WITH THIS GUY!?" Pit shouted as he dodged another attack.

"I don't know!" Shulk only replied as he saw Bayonetta was doubled by the thunder while Cloud was knocked out by a nearby thunder.

Suddenly, the Fire Emblem Crew arrived at the scene and recognizes the man on the horseback with frown on their faces.

"Reinhardt?!" – Chrom.

"What he is doing here?" – Kamui.

"Great! Mr. Magic is Everything is going to destroy the mansion at any second!" – Ike.

"What should we do, Marth?" Roy asked the irate Marth. In fact, the Hero King had enough.

"That's it!" Marth declared as he raised the Falchion. "We will stop Reinhardt! Ike, use Urvan! Lucina, use your lance in case he brandish his sword! The rest, we ride!" and the Fire Emblem Crew charged at the frey.

* * *

"Okay, how in the world did you came here?" Mario asked both Reinhardt and Hector who are tied up. The chaos has been ended and the injured smashers are sent to the clinic for treatment.

"We were summoned." Reinhardt explained to them. "And ordered us to attack you guys."

"Now that reminds me," Richter said then turned to Hector. "You said you were told that Lyn is cheated you. Can you tell us who?"

"I think it was a guy in purple." Hector said. "And he is carrying the summoning gun."

"Summoning gun?"

"Now we know who to blame." Marth concluded. "Richter, can we talk to you ancestor and to your arch nemesis for a while?"

* * *

" **WAHHHHH!** " Waluigi screamed as he was hit in the butt by one of Dracula's attacks. The vampire is not amused when he finds out what happened to his son.

"That's what you get for scaring the shit out of my son!" Dracula screeched while hurling another hellfire at Waluigi.

On the sidelines are Mario, the Fire Emblem Crew and the Castlevania Crew who are only sighed in disappointment as they watch Waluigi's punishment.

"Well, all that's ends well." Roy said as he took out the summoning gun. "We should return this to Askr. Kiran might be looking for it."

"Agreed." Ike said. "We send both Reinhardt and Hector back to Askr as well."

"And we will going there after we enjoy the show." Robin added.

"And with this, Waluigi will learn his lesson." Mario said then he sighed again. "Maybe we should tell this to MH when he came back?"

All of them nodded in agremment. Richter added, "Alucard needs therapy after this."

Waluigi continued screaming, running in circles with a fire on his butt while Dracula muttered when the founder of the Belmont Clan will come with a daydreaming look on his face. Of course, Simon notices the expression on the vampire's face and shouted:

" **STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT THE PATRIARCH OF OUR CLAN AND FINISH PUNISHING WALUIGI ALREADY!"**

 **End**

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by a fanfic that I recently read.**

 **You can submit your suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	42. Smash law 31

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Smash law 31: Kirby must be 30 meters AWAY from any sound system. Last time that happened, half of the smashers, assist trophies and bosses have broken eardrums and can't hear a thing! – Mario.**

Meta Knight always keep his eyes on Kirby in case that the pink Star Warrior gets into trouble. Of course, majority of the chaos belongs to other smashers but MK make sure that Kirby won't be in trouble.

And since he was passing by when Roy and Ike carry some boxes full of sound system, he remembers the day that Kirby inhaled the microphone. It was a disastrous experience and MK swear that the incident will NEVER happened in this mansion.

Until now.

* * *

"Attention all Smashers!" Mario announce to the entire smashers who are gathering at the auditorium using a microphone. "We have some great news for you."

"Today, we have one newcomer who will joining us for this tournament!" Roy happily announced which caused some smashers to guess.

"I wonder who?"

"It is Shadow?"

"I heard Isaac from Golden Sun will joining the roster."

"They say that this Shantae was highly requested."

"Kirby, what's wrong?" MK asked the pink puffball when he noticed its sad face.

"Poyo." Kirby groaned. MK interpreted it as hungry. "Can you wait until the announcement is over?" Kirby nodded.

"Good."

"For the newcomer!" Mewtwo's voice diverted MK's attention. It was going to announce now. "From the Animal Crossing series, let's give us a warm welcome to Isabelle!"

The fluffy secretary entered the stage with a smile on her face. "Thank you for inviting me here! Although I don't look like a fighter, I will do my best!"

"And that will be all for today, smashers!" Mario said but an argument was broke out between assist trophies that caught everyone's attention.

"Wah! That dog isn't deserved to be a fighter! Waluigi supposed to be in that stage!"- Waluigi.

"Waluigi, enough! One more complain and I will throw this Cream Pie on you!" – Alucard. And by the look on his face, he was pissed. On his hand was a whole Cream Pie.

"Can't you accept your current status already?"- Ashley.

"NO!" And Walugi stands up and walked towards the stage. He grabbed the microphone from Mario and began his not so nonsense speech.

"I've been here for 10 years and I tried my best to have a spot in this roster! But MH ignored me and choose some random character instead! So, I want to make sure that you won't STOP me to pestering you guys until I got my spot in the roster, UNLIKE MR. MAMMA'S DHAMPIRE BOY WHO ONLY STATISFIED IN HIS CURRENT STATUS-"

" **WALUIGI, THAT'S IT!** " Alucard screeched at the top of his lungs, several Cream Pies are now levitating on both sides. " **FIRST, I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR COMPLAINS AND SECOND, STAY MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!** " and by that, the Cream Pies are now hurling towards Waluigi.

The Cream Pies have been thrown in several directions, causing some smashers to be hit by pies and fainted while Richter was hiding under the table to avoid being hit by said pies. (Author's note: if you play CV: Portrait of Ruin, you know what I mean.)

Some of the cream pies are hit towards the microphone and other sound system. The aromatic smell of cream pies caused Kirby to water his mouth and started to inhale ALL of the cream pies that he saw but unfortunately, he accidentally inhaled the cream pie covered microphone.

MK saw this. "Kirby, don't!"

But it was too late. Kirby was transformed into Mike Kirby and he began to sing that makes the entire building shook and the smashers cover their ears to save their ears from the terrible sound.

"My ears!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

Chaos ensures.

* * *

Half of the smashers, assist trophies (including a cream pie covered Waluigi) and bosses are send to the clinic for their damaged eardrums while the surviving ones glared at Kirby because of the damaged that he made.

"Luckily, that was NOT Kirby's Final Smash." Roy sighed while rubbing his ears. "Or else all of us will have broken eardrums."

"I'm sorry what Kirby did to this building." MK apologized to the smashers. "It won't happened again."

Alucard, who was fainted after the shenanigans, massaged his ears and apologized to Mario. "I'm sorry. I will take the responsibility for this mess."

"It's not your fault, Alucard." Mario said, accepting his apology. "I think Waluigi's pestering should be concerned immediately when MH comes back."

"He's so annoying every time." Alucard sighed but he turned his head and saw Kirby.

"Poyo?"

"EYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alucard ran away further from Kirby while screaming that makes the smashers and Kirby himself confused. He remembers what happened earlier.

Of course, this happens to all the people who are sent to the clinic, running away while screaming when they saw Kirby.

And MK only facepalmed for this.

 **End**

* * *

 **You can suggest you suggested laws here!**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	43. Interlude: Final base roster and Spirits

**Another interlude! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"Attention, smashers!" Mario announced to the smashers that has now gathered at the auditorium. They received the great news early this morning during their breakfast. "We have good news and also bad news. Which ones do you want to hear first?"

Several suggestions has been raised.

"Good news first!"

"Bad news first, good news later!"

"Too bad!" Mario said. "We will announce the good news first!"

"The higher ups has now been announced the final two for the base roster!" Roy said as he pressed the button of the remote control. On the screen are the entire base roster. "The first newcomer that we announce is an echo fighter."

"And that echo fighter is…" Mewtwo announced as the screen shows Ken's face has been placed between Ryu and Cloud. "From the Street Fighter series, Ken Masters!"

Cheers was erupted in the auditorium while Ryu smiled that his friendly rival will be joining the tournament as his echo fighter at last.

"And the last fighter for the base roster will be…" Roy happily announced as the screen shows Incineroar's face has been placed next to Isabelle. "The final evolution of Litten from the Pokemon series, Incineroar!"

"Seriously?!"

"Incineroar over Decidueye?! Ridiculous!"

"Calm down, all of you wanted Decidueye but this is the higher ups' decision so suck it up!" Mewtwo bellowed and everyone shutted up.

"But since we are in the middle of celebrating Halloween, the newcomers will be arriving a later date." Mario said but he turned to the wall and motioned Mewtwo and Roy to gather around him.

"Should we tell them about the DLC?" Mario asked the two, who looking at each other in confusion.

"I think let's tell them about the five slots, but announcing Piranha Plant to everyone? They will shit out. And besides, we have Waluigi to handle." Roy replied.

"Don't worry." Mewtwo calmly said. "Alucard and Lyn are taking care of Waluigi. A dozen or two of Cream Pies will stop him."

"Point taken."

"And that's-a yes?" Mario asked the two who nodded and faced the crowd again. "It seems like we have a few announcements to take."

"First, there will be an additional five slots for the post tournament" Roy said. "Or DLC, to be specific."

"But according to the higher ups, there is an extra slot for dlc and we have the first DLC character that will fill that extra slot." Mewtwo said the he sighed. _Waluigi sure IS going to complain this one._ "And that fighter is…" And on the screen, the character profile next to Incineroar shows…

…A Piranha Plant?

Everyone went silent as they saw the picture. No one commented.

"Before any of you asked if this is a joke, well we say no." Mewtwo deadpans. "Because the Piranha Plant will be joining the roster from now on."

There, Waluigi objected, breaking the silence.

" **WAH! A PLANT HAS BEEN CHOSEN OVER THE GREAT WALUIGI?! WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS-** " Before he could complain further, Alucard throws the Cream Pie on Waluigi's face, rendering him unconscious.

"Thank you, Alucard." Mario said as the dhampire dragged the purple plumber away. "Next, we reveal to you about the mysterious green mode."

"And this mode is called 'Spirits!'" Roy said happily as the screen changed of the base roster to the Spirit Mode. "The Spirits will be enhancing your fighting abilities in battle and they will support you throughout the tournament!"

"Here's the list of the Spirits confirmed so far." Mewtwo said as he changed the screen of the Spirit mode to the list of confirmed Spirits.

"Wow."

"That's lot of them."

"The rest will be posted on the bulletin board later." Mario said. "And the last of the good news is the assist trophies." And by that, the screen changes to the tentative list of assists trophies.

There, several comments ensures.

"Ha! I knew Shadow couldn't make it!"

"YES! Take that, Zelgius!"

"Hey, Tiki's here!"

"A Fatal Frame assist trophy? That's a plus!"

"Poor Isaac!"

"Um…" Roy said to Mario as he hear a lot a cacophony of noises coming from the newly confirmed assist trophies. "Shall we tell them the bad news?"

"Ehrr… We think-a-"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" Mewtwo bellowed as everyone went silent again.

"Is Mewtwo on a period?"

"SHUT THE **[BLEEP!]** UP, CAPTAIN FALCON OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Let's end this with a bad news before Mewtwo tries to kill C.F." Roy said to Mario and Mario faced the crowd again.

"We will end this announcement with this video. Please watch this."

* * *

 **-MINUTES LATER AFTER WATCHING THE VIDEO-**

Everyone went silent again as the video ended. No one laughed, no one joked. All of their faces are pale as a white sheet as they looked at the blank screen. Finally, Mario broke the silence.

"Yes, that's the bad news. And that's all for today." And with that, the three exited the stage.

No one talked even Mario dismissed them. The silence ensures for thirty minutes until Richter spoke:

"Guess all of us are getting Shafted."

"Except Kirby." MK added.

The silence broke out when Kirby cried.

* * *

 **-At a hotel in Bahamas-**

"Whoops!" MH exclaimed as he was packing his luggage. He and CH will be returning to the mansion soon. "I guess I should never tell the smashers about that adventure mode."

* * *

 **This is based on the November direct. That story mode sure IS very interesting!**

 **After this is the resume of the laws.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	44. Interlude: Never seen THAT coming!

**So, as you know, the game is already out! (sadly, I don't have a switch so I played the original N64 instead), and there is a new announcement!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

"Attention all smashers!" MH announced at the entire smashers at the auditorium. The hands has just returned from their vacation a week ago. "We are here to announce that the fifth tournament is now officially open!" Everyone cheered at the announcement.

"Before I give my speech to you, let me remind that from now on, Waluigi will now be under supervision of Lyn and Alucard while not on the battlefield so that he won't cause any trouble for you guys." Everyone sighed in relief as MH declared. "And I know that all of you are asking questions about that video but don't worry, that is only on adventure mode and no one was harmed on that."

"And we thought we were goners!" Falco said. "We were scared at first."

"About the DLC characters," MH continued. "The main reason why the higher ups choose the candidates this time is because the people sometimes requested stupid characters."

"Like Goku, no offense." Marth said. "Those guys gave Roy and Mewtwo massive headache."

"And all of these characters are brand new fighters so no echoes!" All the echo fighters groaned at the statement.

"Now!" MH bellowed, "It's time for my grand speech-"

"MH-a!" Mario shouted at the auditorium door, Roy and Mewtwo are with him.

"You three are late!" MH shouted at them, making everyone cover their ears. Most of them did not recover on the incident involving Mike Kirby. "Will you gave me an explanation-"

"There's no time, MH!" Mewtwo said as the three of them walked to the stage and showed MH the tablet. "This was arrived recently."

MH saw the contents in the tablet and if he has a face, he will be shocked. He turned to the audience, sweating.

"Seems like we have a surprise announcement!" MH said that makes the smashers curious.

"Announcement?"

"I wonder what is it?"

"Actually," MH said and turned to Roy. "Uh Roy, will you do the honors?"

"Why me, MH?" Roy asked the right hand.

"Voice actor jokes; me and CH are in English and you in Japanese." MH explained. Roy pondered for a second and nodded. MH stepped aside and Roy began to announce.

"The first DLC slot has been 'stolen' as you described it." Roy joked, which the sound of crickets was received as a reply. "Okay jokes aside, what I mean is that we are going to announce today that starting in this tournament, Joker from the Persona series will be joining us as a brand new fighter and he will be our first DLC slot."

And there, eruption of complains ensures.

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Oh no!"

"We never see that coming!"

"MH-a." Mario said to the right hand, who is now fuming in anger. "I don't think the jokes has gotten too far-"

" **OKAY, THAT'S IT!** " MH bellowed. " **ANYONE WHO MAKES A PERSONA JOKES AROUND ME, CH OR ROY WILL BE ON KITCHEN DUTY FOR THE WHOLE TOURNAMENT!** "

Silence ensures.

"We don't know when he will be arrived." Roy said. "But I hope you will enjoy fighting him." Then he bowed.

"And now!" MH shouted again. "For my grand speech!"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you were invited, Joker." Ann said, can't believe her eyes that the invitation card that Joker held is real.

"In fact, you're going to fight the best fighters there!" Morgana said, making a fist bump for a cat. "Let's show these smashers what you've got!"

"Then I'm heading out." Joker said to his fellow Phantom Thieves, adjusting his mask.

"Good luck on the competition!" Ryuji cheered before he and his comrades seeing their leader leave.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Persona 5's Joker is now the first DLC character. I was shocked when they announced that at the VGA.**

 **After this chapter is the resume of the laws and it will now signed by MH.**

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
